1 week with him and team taka
by brook's butterfly
Summary: after a fight with sasuke, sakura wakes up to 3 unfamiliar faces. SasuSaku
1. Weak

_"Arrghh" Naruto growled "where is that Old pervert at?. We were supposed to meet here at 12:00!" _

_"Be quite, Dickless, he'll be here, soon" Sai finished with a smile_

_"You- don't call me Dickless!"_

_"Dickless why not?" Sai asked_

_"Call me dickless again, and I will strangle you to death!" Naruto explained_

_"Okay, **dickless**"_

Sakura stepped in front of Naruto trying her best to restrain him from killing Sai

"Stop Naruto"

"Let me at him!" Naruto grabbed for sai again

Sai stood where he was, Stoic

"Yo" Kakashi greeted putting a familiar orange book in his pocket

"Kakashi-sensi! Your late" Sakura piped letting go of Naruto "what is your excuse now?"

"I'm not your sensi anymore" kakashi smiled crinkling his mask

"whatever,_ **sensi**_, can we start moving?" Sakura picked up her bag

"Hai"

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed

* * *

"It's dark" Kakashi stated "we should rest now" Kakashi jumped down from the tree's "here seem's...nice" shrugging off his backpack and letting it hit the ground of the fire country boarder, Kakashi sat down

Sakura Sai and Naruto came down from the tree's

"You nor Baa-chan told us the mission!" naruto said "where are we going?"

"Village hidden by mist"

**_"Village hidden by mist?"_**

"Hai"

"Why?!" Naruto asked

"Gosh Naruto, why are you shouti-" Sakura was cut off by Kakashi

"To capture and kill Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi lowered his gazed to the ground

**_"Sai looks stoic, Naruto's whole world as stopped, and Sakura, sakura seem's fine" Kakashi thought_**

_"Sasuke-kun..." inner Sakura sobbed "sasuke-kun..."_

_Sakura shook her head_

_"No, Sasuke need's to be destroyed, for the safety of Konoha and for kami sake's...for all of us" Aakura whisper to no one in particular_

_"Na-nani?" Naruto stuttered_

_"He was spotted in the mist, with 3 other's" Kakashi look to Naruto "Naruto-"_

_"No!, we can't kill Teme!, not yet, we can still bring him back!" Naruto blurted_

_"This is has to be done Naruto" Kakashi _

_"I agree" Sakura nodded her head _

_"Sakura-chan..." Naruto pleaded "please, don't do this"_

_"Naruto, we have to grow up" Sakura's eye's stung from the tears that was threatening to spill "Sasuke is a traitor"_

_"Sakura don't say that" Naruto started "you love-"_

_"**I don't** _love him, anymore"

_Naruto stared at sakura with his mouth slightly ajar-ed_

_"Sakura-chan-"_

_"Naruto stop!, please" Sakura said putting her bag down "I'm done with this conversation, what's going to be done, is going to be done" sakura ended _

**_"Sakura, over sasuke, never thought I'ed see the day" Kakashi thought_**

"Everyone get some rest, we still have a long way to travel" kakashi announced "I'll be taking watch"

* * *

Sakura sighed, Naruto was giving everyone the cold shoulder and worst of all, being quiet, Sakura cringed, she wasn't use to Naruto being so, out of character

**_"Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean...but I didn't even say anything to hurt him, I didn't say one cruel thing!" Sakura thought_**

"I'll be right back" Sakura announced getting up from her sleeping bag

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked

"I have to use the_ **bathroom,**_** better yet the forest**"

"Oh..." Kakashi returned his attention back to his book

Sakura grabbed a kunai and scurried over to do her business.

Once finish Sakura walk over to a lake near by and sunk her hand's in the water, looking at her reflection ripple

"Kami why do you keep punishing me?" Sakura said as tears silently trailed down her face, one after the other into the dark water "why can't things go back the way they were" sakura muttered swishing her hands back and forth "look at your self" sakura began to chuckle as she pulled her hands out the water dried them and then her face_ "**pathetic**, _crying over the past"

**_"But it was a good past, a great past" inner cried_**

Sakura rolled her eye's then became stiff, some one was watching her, she felt the chakra.

Sakura grabbed her kunai

_**"Sakura..."** The person said alsmost in a taunting manner **"Sakura..."**_

Sakura gripped her kunai tighter

"Where are you" Sakura demanded

"I need you"

"What?, who are you?" Sakura looked at her surroundings

Thud!

Sakura looked down and saw a Shuriken in front of her, sakura jumped back and followed the direction it came from.

She growled.

**_"Uchiha sasuke"_**

"Hn, how formal" sasuke jumped down from the tree he has suited on "I need your help, Sakura"

"Tsk, as if I would ever help you!" Sakura spat

The side's of sasuke's lip's turn't up

"Why are you smirking?!" Sakura glared at him

"..."

"Fine, I'm gonna wipe it off!" Sasuke's smirk grew wider

**_"This is amusing" Sasuke thought_**

And before Sasuke knew it Sakura was throwing blows at him left & right, althought Sasuke was dodging them all, it was still hard.

Sasuke caught a fist hurling his way "your helping me" sasuke pushed Sakura into a tree "rather" he grab her other hand and pushed her harder into the tree, Sakura let out a cry **"you like it or not"**

"Get off of me!" Sakura kneed him where it hurt

Sasuke let go of her hands fell to his knee's and clutched his 'friend'

"Ah!, you, Aah" Sasuke groaned leaning forward

"That's what you get" Sakura chuckled

**_"Your not supposed to be laughing!"sakura thought then quickly got back serious._**

Sakura put her foot on Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him flat on the ground

"I'm going to kill you Sasuke"

**_"No Kun?" He thought_**

Sakura grabbed her kunai, that had fallen and put it to his throat

"Any..." sakura swallowed "last words"

"Hn"

**_"This is it, oh gosh, this is it, I'm going to kill uchiha sasuke and there will be no more trying to bring him back to konaha, no more stress, no more, tears..." Sakura sighed_**

"That's it" sakura narrowed her eye's

"Yes" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, Sakura flinched "do it"

"Do what?"

"Kill me, do it" Sasuke said through gritted teeth forcing her kunai in her hand harder on his skin

"I will"

"Do it_** now**" _Sasuke demanded

"N-no, I mean, I'm going to-"

"Your weak" Sasuke cut her off

Sakura glared at him

"I'am not weak" Sakura pressed the kunai harder breaking his skin

**_"Kill him Sakura, no Hesitation" the voice in Sakura's head told_**

"Hn...words are..." Sasuke put his other hand on Sakura's forearm "not action" Sasuke pulled Sakura over with lot's of force, Sakura hit the ground with a bump, Sasuke straddled her hip's and pinned her hand's above her head "weak"

"Argg" Sakura growled

"Now, your-"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out

"Naruto" Sakura whisper

"Hn" sasuke smirked

"Wait...Naruto" sakura gasped "Na-" sasuke did the same thing he did 6 years ago, and now sakura was sound asleep

**_ -.-.-_**

**_first chap, short but it gets longer, believe it, lol!_**

**_review please!_**


	2. What Now?

"Who is she?!"

"Do you know?"

"No! You idiot that's why I'm asking you"

"Then how I'am I supposed to know"

**"Useless..."**

"The** irony**"

"Suigetsu the Shark face idiot!"

"Shut up whale"

"Your aunt!"

"That's why Sasuke doesn't like you, your so ugly, the adventure's of ugly karin"

Karin lunged her fist at Suigetsu, he melted into water and was now behind her

"I'm going to kill you!" Karin bellowed

Sakura sprung up from her deep sleep

"Hey pretty lady" Suigetsu smiled showing his sharp teeth

"Who are you?" Sakura felt down her leg for her kunai

**"Shit..." She thought, there was nothing was in her leg holster**

"I'm Suigetsu, this is ugly, and he, over there " he pointed to a man lying down on the ground "is Juugo"

"Call me-" karin was cut off

"Ugly?" Sakura scrunched up her face

"My name is karin" karin poked her glasses higher on to her nose

"your one of Sasuke old teammates aren't you?" Suigetsu pointed his finger at her "you have pink hair"

"Ah, yes"

"You must be one of his old teammates then, right?"

"Yes"

"Sakura?"

"Yes"

"He's talk's about you Nakuto and his old sensi Sometimes"

"Naruto" sakura corrected

"Yes, Naruto"

"Your the **pink headed bitch** who likes My Sasuke-kun!"

**Sakura was taken back "Her sasuke-kun?!" Inner stormed**

"I don't like Sasuke" Sakura muttered "and don't call me a** bitch!**"

"I have my eye's on you, Pinky" karin turned her nose up at sakura then walked away

"Don't mind the...ugly!" Suigetsu purposely got loud at the end

"I have to leave"

"Why so soon?" Suigetsu asked "sasuke isn't back yet and he- that's it!" Suigetsu remembered "Sasuke was going to ask you to heal Juugo" Suigetsu grabbed Sakura's hand and took off, basically dragging her to Juugo

"He's hurt, bad" Sakura dropped to her knee's, took the hem of the bloody shirt Juugo was sporting and ripped the middle of it, and immediately started to heal him "how long has he been like this?" Sakura asked pumping more chakra to her hand's

"a day...or 2"

"Can you hand me my- bag, my bag, I don't have my bag" sakura grumbled "can you get me a wet cloth?"

Suigetsu nodded his head in agreement and went to get her the wet cloth.

A few minutes later A shadow hovered over sakura while she was healing Juugo, blocking the sun light, Sakura looked up and glared at the onyx eyed man

"I see you've already started" Sasuke shoved his hand's in his pocket and looked down at Sakura and Juugo

"If you would have mentioned about someone being hurt I would have healed him, a long time ago"

"Hn"

"Oh, sasuke-kun" karin claimed one of sasukes arm's "your back"

Sasuke payed no mind to Karin and continued to look at Sakura and Juugo

**"Sasuke-kun..**" Karin chirped "**sasuke-kun..**"

"What?" Sasuke hissed

"Let's go some where so we can be alone" Karin said seductively in his ear, but loud enough for Sakura to hear

Sakura scoffed **"I would have thought sasuke had better taste in women, he has a slu-"** Sakura was pulled away from her thoughts by Suigetsu dangling the wet cloth in front of her face

"Thank you" Sakura applied the cloth to juugo's head then continued to heal his wound "who cut him like this?" Sakura asked to her self

"Some-"

"I wasn't asking you!" Sakura spoke cutting Sasuke off, Sasuke shook his head and slightly smirked

**"She's never talked to me like that before, who is this?" Sasuke thought**

Karin's mouth dropped "don't you ever speak to sasuke-kun like that, ever again!, pinky!" Karin let go of Sasuke's arm and balled her fist up

Sakura didn't spar karin a look, to caught up in healing Juugo

"Just shutup ugly and let the pretty lady do her job" Suigetsu started "we all know your jea-"

"That's enough Suigetsu" Sasuke chimed in

Karin blush "thank you sasuke-kun" she then again claimed one of his arm's, Sasuke looked at karin from the corner of his eye's and sighed

**"He must really li- love karin, defending her from little teasing her and...suigetsu do" sakura thought then tsked**

**Cough!**

Everyone looked at Juugo

"My man, your back" Suigetsu beamed

Juugo stared at the cherry blossom the closes hovering over him

"Are you feeling fine Juugo?" Sakura asked moving from the healed wound on his stomach to heal a minor wound on his face

**"He's such a big boy, he could probably crush anyone" Sakura thought**

"Yes..." Juugo blushed and turned his head away from her

Sakura took noted of that and smiled "I have to heal your wound"

Juugo sighed then turned his head back to her.

Sakura healed the wound on his face "do you guys have any bandages?"

"Yes" Suigetsu turned to karin "go get them"

Karin muttered an idiot before she went off the get the bandages

"Sit up" Juugo did, letting the bloody shirt fall over his shoulder's and on to the ground

Sakura started to observe Juugo further

"No wounds on his back, face is fine, stomach is alright, just's need's to be wrapped up" sakura thought.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead with her wrist

"Here" karin threw the bandages on Sakura's chest, Sakura glared at her

"After I'm finished with juugo how about I bandage up your face when im done with it" Sakura snarled

"I'd like to see you try" Karin dared

"I'll hold her down!, I don't want to see the ugly face either" Suigestu admitted

"Say another thing..."

Sakura blurred out everyone else and focused on wrapping Juugo's stomach

"Okay, done" Sakura got up from the ground and dusted her self off "I'm leaving now" Sakura started to walk over when an hand pulled her back

"Your not leaving, yet" Sasuke said

"What?, I can leave when I want, and I'm leaving now" Sakura snatched her arm away from Sasuke

"You'll leave when I say so, and that's not now, nor tomorrow" Sasuke mentally sighed, to many words

Sakura looked at karin, who was still in fact clamped to Sasuke

"Listen pinky" karin spat "your staying here until Sasuke kicks your ass to the road"

"Karin" sasuke warned

"what?"

"Sakura, I still need you" Sasuke said

"For what?"

"You'll have to see, so **settle down**"

Sakura huffed in agreement

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"In a room with karin"

"**What?!**" Karin cried

"I feel for you Sakura" Suigetsu shook his head

"You said in a room, I don't see a house-"

Sasuke made some hand signs and his genjutsu canceled

"Oh..." Sakura looked towards the house "how many room's does it hold?"

"5" sasuke answered before shaking karin off "go escort her to the room"

Karin whined "okay sasuke-kun, only for" karin turned to sakura "come on pinky!"

**"WHY CANT I HJAVE THE FIFTH ROOM?"** Sakura asked

* * *

"Don't come over on my side, stay over there!" Karin yelled "and don't go any where nea-"

"Shut up karin!" Suigetsu yelled from the room next to their's

"Suigetsu!" Karin stormed out the room with intentions to kill

Sakura sighed then plopped down on the bed

"what am I supposed to for the time being here?, why am I even here?, I can and could have easily walked away" Sakura's stomach rumbled

"You haven't been feed in a long time" Sakura rubbed her stomach "might as well go see what these people have"

**"These people?!, sasuke-kun is here!" Inner squealed in delight**

Sakura walked out of the room, stopping at her door

"Fish face!"

"But your still **ugly**"

Sakura looked down the long, hall her and karin's room was in the middle, Suigetsu next to them on the right, one alittle down the hall across from them, another on the left and one further secluded down the hall.

Sakura heard glass shatter

Suigetsu gasped "You **bitch**"

"What are they doing in their?" Sakura said aloud as she turned to go in

**Growl**..., her stomach went

"Better not" Sakura turned the other way, towards the stair's and crept down them, once down she found the kitchen.

Sakura opened a cabinet, nothing, and then another nothing

"Really?" She said opening another, it had plates, bowl's Ect... "where is th-" Sakura opened the last cabinet "rice" Sakura grabbed the bag of rice and the plastic bag beside it "nori seaweed"

"Okay, I'll make rice ball's" Sakura decided "Sasuke-kun likes those" Sakura slightly smiled

"Hey, your not supposed to add the **suffix!**" Sakura told her self opening the refrigerator "umeboshi and okaka" sakura grabbed the pickled Japanese plum's in a jar and dried bonito shavings

"Somebody's cooking for once!" Suigetsu beamed "Karin never cook's, she's a horrible cook"

Sakura jumped nearly dropping the things in her hand "you frighten me" Sakura sat the things down "you hungry?"

"Am I" Suigetsu sat down on a stool "i havent ate in over 4 day's"

* * *

"Absolutely disgusting" Karin said eating another rice ball "it taste lik-"

"Thank you Sakura" Juugo cut Karin off

"Your welcome Juugo" Sakura grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink "it's no problem at all"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked

"Training, something you don't do" Suigetsu lied popping his last rice ball in his mouth "Sakura that was delicious" Suigetsu smiled "I'll see you guys later"

"Going to go swim shark face?"

"You bet" Suigetsu walked out the kitchen

The front door opened then closed

"I'm gonna go find Sasuke-kun" Karin smirked "we might do something **dirty**" karin announced

Sakura gagged, Karin was gone in the next second opening and slamming the door when she left the house

"Karin" Juugo chuckled

"Hm, she's all ways like that?"

"No" Juugo replied getting up from his seat "goodnight"

"But the sun's just going down" Sakura pouted "I'm alone"

"Sasuke's up stairs"

"Oh..." Sakura nodded her head

"Don't you guys have things to catch up on?" Juugo asked

Sakura looked down at the ground and shook her head "no"

"Well, he's up stairs"

"Goodnight Juugo"

Juugo smiled then left the kitchen

"Now what?" Sakura closed her eye's and sighed "Suigetsu is going swimming, Karin is going to find the shadow of Sasuke, Juugo is going to bed"

sighing, Sakura grabbed a plastic container and started to pack the rice ball's inside

"Obviously Sasuke isn't hungry" sakura said angrily to her self, she cook's rice ball's and he doesn't come down stairs to even glance at the food she cooked

After putting away all the left over rice ball's Sakura was back to square 1,** what now?**

"Looking around sounds good" Sakura walked out of the kitchen and into what is supposed to be a family room

A couch and a table with a single flower stuck in glass cup filled with water, dirty water

"Horrible" Sakura put her hand over her mouth

Next was the foyer, there was absolutely nothing there but a rug on the ground, Sakura shook her head

Sakura jogged up the stairs, and opened the first door, the room was empty, she went to the next room on the opposite wall, And opened the door.

Juugo was on the ground mediatating?, Sakura shut the door back, quietly

Next was her and karin's room,

**"No need to go in there"** sakura thought shutting the door instead of leaving it open

"Suigetsu's room" sakura opened the door and peeked in

His room is white, everything, white.

Sakura decided to go in a little further

"What's up with all these swords?" Sakura moved her hand to touch one

When she heard moment Sakura drop to the ground and rolled under Suigetsu's bed, she saw feet walk past his room

Sakura let out the breath she was holding

"Close call" Sakura scooted out from under the bed "next must be...sasuke room" sakura crept out of suigetsu's room and into the hall way, not before looking both ways

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke door knob

**"Come on!, open it!" Inner roared "we've been waiting all our life's to see his room!"**

Sakura jerked her head back "No I haven't"

**"Open the door already" inner whined**

Sakura took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Gosh it's dark in here" Sakura said, but she could still make out the room

There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, red headboard, black sheet's covering the bed, and a blood red see through canopy around the bed.

He had two night stands on both sides of the bed, both black he aslo had two parochial small window's with black curtin's draping down

A big print of the uchiha crest sign was on the wall to the left

"Wow" sakura whisepered walking into the room, taking one of the bedpost around her arm "at least he as taste in decor" sakura rolled her eye's just thinking about karin and sasuke

Sakura glanced at the door

No sign of sasuke, sakura opened the canopy and felt the bed cover "satin" sakura smiled enjoying the warm feel of the bed, her bed surely doesn't feel like this, nor is it as big

Sakura climbed on to the bed and sprawled out "why doesn't my bed feel like this?, so soft" Sakura turned on the belly and snuggled into the sheet's "these smell like fresh sheet's" Sakura muffled "I want to sleep in he- dammit, this is-"

**"My room"**

-.-.-

review please!


	3. Froze

Sakura's face soured then she cursed her self for being so **'not on the alert'**

Sakura turned on her back and sat up on her elbow's, Sasuke was leaning on the frame of the door, arm's cross staring at Sakura who was suited comfortably on His bed

"What?" Sakura hissed "I got lost"

"Oh really"

"Believe it" Sakura said siting up straight looking away from Sasuke and at the ground

**"You sound like naruto" sakura agree with her inner self, indeed she did**

Sakura felt the bed dent down beside her

"Hn, your not** lost** anymore" Sasuke layed back on his pillows

"Duh..." Sakura said slowly

"Then..." Sasuke stopped waiting for her to get at what he's saying

turning to him eye twitching slightly, Sakura grabbed one of his pillows and threw at him, Sasuke caught it "idiot" Sakura insulted

Sasuke sat the pillow beside him "ah, right" Sasuke said laced with sarcasm

"Next it will be my fist" Sakura smiled

"Think you can lay a hand on me?" Sasuke asked smug

"Sorry Sasuke-ku-" Sakura cleared her throat "Sasuke" sakura corrected her self "I know I can"

"I'd like to see that" Sasuke said flatly "we could, train"

Sakura nodded

The room fell silent

"I don't particularly train with Girl's" Sasuke spoke "so I'll try and be Gentle" smirk

**"This will get a rise out of her" sasuke thought**

**"gentle?**...**gentle?**" Sakura was at lost for words

**"Did he just say gentle?!" Inner piped**

"I'm not the same 12 year old, boy crazy, love struck, weak little girl Sasuke" Sakura said "I'm a **19 year old**, **strong kunoichi** and **medic-nin**" finished Sakura threw her feet over the bed, standing up Sakura made a move, Sasuke reached over the bed and grabbed her wrist

Sakura stopped in her tracks

"Tomorrow?"

Sakura jerked out of his hold "tomorrow" and with that she headed out the room bumping into Karin on the way out

"What the fuck were you doing in Sasuke-kun's room?" Karin questioned tapping her foot on the ground

Sakura stared at Karin blankly before brushing past her and walking into the shared room

Karin muttered a bitch before walking into Sasuke's room and shutting the door

"Sasuke-kun" karin crawled on to the bed like a Cheetah stalking it's prey "I was looking for you"

"Uh huh" Sasuke mumbled eye's closed thinking

karin sat on his lap and stationed her hands on his shoulders, Sasuke's eye's snapped open and bored into karin's crimson one's.

She had never made such a bold move in her life "get off" Sasuke was giving karin a distasteful look

"Sasuke-kun, let's have fun" Karin started moving her hip's in a circular motion

"With Sakura, and Juugo in the other room's?"

Karin only heard Sakura's name

"Yes, let's make her hear it!" Karin said grinning with a sparkle in her eyes

"You don't excite me" Sasuke said bluntly and then lightly moved Karin off him

Karin was having an out of body experience while Sasuke closed his eye's back.

Karin was having a mental break down, she knew rejection from sasuke-kun but not like this.

* * *

Sakura was staring at the four white wall's in the room

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes hour's, and soon Suigetsu was in the room suited on the floor with one of his many swords

"Your bored" Suigetsu said stating the obvious

"Yes Suigetsu"

"Why so formal pretty lady?"

"Why do you keep calling me pretty lady?" Sakura tore her gaze from the celing to look at Suigetsu and chuckled

"Because" Suigetsu rubbed an imaginary spot on his beloved sword "your pretty" Suigetsu placed his sword on karin's bed "unlike karin" he added "speaking of the ugly, where is she?"

Sakura rolled her eye's back to the ceiling, glaring at it "you know where she is"

Suigetsu laughed "now that I think about it, yeah, I do"

Suigetsu stopped laughing "what were you doing down here?, were you on a mission?"

"Yeah"

"What's your mission?, I know you haven't completed it"

"I'm supposed to ki- **S-rank mission**, very top secret"

"S-rank, your very skilled than"

"Yes thank you, I'm jōnin"

Suigetsu stared at Sakura almost questionably

Sakura sighed "yes pink is my nature hair color"

"I know, Sasuke told us" Suigetsu whispered

"Why would he te-"

"I just want to" Suigetsu lifted his hand, leaned over and went through Sakura's hair "touch it" Suigetsu continued his strokes "Sasuke never said your hair was soft" he pulled away

"**What else...**has Sasuke said?" Sakura asked curious

"Nothing much, just that your his old teammate, your hair is pink, your name is Sakura Haruno, you'll be joining us for some time, and a few other things"

Sakura nodded then pointed her finger over to Karin's side of the room "don't tell me those are picture's of Sasuke"

"And the **stalker** strikes again" Suigetsu shook his head

**"How am I just know noticing those" he thought**

"I guess she has the right to" Sakura pressed her lips together

"Why do you think she has the right to?" Lines on Suigetsu's forehead could be seen

"That is her bo-"

"Get this disgusting sword off of my bed sui-get-su!" Karin semi yelled hands balled into fist pressed against her cheek, in utter disgust of the sword laying on her bed

Suigetsu got up from the ground moved over to Karin's bed and grabbed his sword "**Cry baby**"

"Of all the beds!, mine?!, as many necks you've cut off with that sword** my** freaking bed?" Karin snapped

"goodnight Sakura" Suigetsu left the room

"Goodnight Sakura" Karin mimicked siting down on her bed

Sakura looked over at karin

Karin's hair was disheveled and her lavender uniform was half way zipped up showing little of her neck, the black short's she was sporting were just barely above her intergluteal cleft, sakura could only guess what they did in there for those few hours

Karin took off her uniform top, underneath was a tank top, Her chest, neck and arms were covered with bite marks

Sakura stared intensely at the bite mark's on Karin

"Take a** picture** it'll last longer"

"I wasnt-"

"Heal bite idiot" Karin shook her head "their's clothes in the closet, don't touch any of the turtle neck's" Karin grabbed her towel, then wrapped it around her self "don't come over here" Karin reminded walking out of the room closing the door on the way out

* * *

"Suigetsu...!" Karin snored waking a sleeping Sakura up

Sakura knocked her cover's over her head and stared at Karin "did you ju-"

"Get away from me..." Karin's head dove over the edge of her bed

"Karin?"

"**Don't touch me there!**" Karin shrieked

"Karin!" Sakura shouted

Karin flinched

Thump!

"Oww" Karin rubbed her head "why are you shouting Pinky?!" Karin shouted groggy getting up from the floor

"You were saying stuff in your sleep"

"I dont-"

"You were dreaming about Suigetsu"

Karin's eye's widen and she looked to Sakura

"Lie's!" Karin shook her head frantically "I was not dreaming about that...freak" Karin shivered just thinking about Suigetsu

"You and Suigetsu argue, a lot"

Karin shrugged "The teme never leaves me alone!"

Knock, knock

"Yes?" Both girls said at the same time

"Get ready were going to town" Sasuke spoke before walking off

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Karin rushed to the closet to get close

"Town, hm" Sakura sat up in bed "where are we?"

"You don't know?" Karin came out from the closet "you clueless idiot"

"Goddamit Karin just tell me where we are!"

"Kirigakure" Karin threw the clothes in her hand on her bed

**"WHAT?!"** Sakura jumped up from her bed "I'm so far from home"

"We all are- well, except for Suigetsu" Karin "anyway's Pinky, I don't care, so go"

"What?"

"Go take a shower, we're going out" Karin rolled her eye's annoyed

"Oh sasuke didn't just tell us that no less than a minute ago" Sakura crossed her arm's still thinking about how far she was from home

* * *

"Baa-chan!" Naruto slammed his fist on Tsunades desk "I want to find her to!, she's my teammate!"

"No and stop calling me Baa-chan!" Tsunade said ending the argument

"Lady Tsunade please!, I need to be on this rescue mission"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose **"does he ever give up?" She thought sighing**

"If I let you go, will you shutup?"

"Yes!"

"Fine" Tsunade started "Nara is team captain"

"What?, why! She's-"

"Your teammate" Tsunade finished for him "you set out tomorrow also with Sai, Kiba and Hinata" Tsunade looked at the stack of paper's in front of her "I need a drink, Shizune!"

* * *

"You look pretty Sakura" Juugo complimented

Sakura gave a warm smile "thank you Juugo"

Sakura had her hair in a messy bun she was wearing a tight fitting white wife beater, which clung to her, apparently karin was smaller than her, she was also wearing blue denim shorts with open-toed boots/shoes

Karin cleared her throat, loud

"You also look pretty karin" Juugo added

"Thank you"

"Don't lie to her Juugo" Suigetsu stood in front of Karin and observed her "**ugly from head**" he touched her forehead "**to toe**" Suigetsu pointed down

Karin growled

"Ohayo pretty lady" Suigetsu turned to face Sakura

"Ohayo to you to" Sakura bowed her head "can we get a move on?"

"not with out **My** Sasuke-kun" Karin chided

"Why do you always add a **'My'** we all know he's your's already" Sakura was so tired of Karin rubbing her first love in her damn face

"He is not her's" Suigetsu said hand's gesturing towards karin with a confused facial expression

Suigetsu was ignored

"I like saying it, to remind you" Karin smiled

"Why?"

"Because I know you want** MY** Sasuke-kun!" Karin nearly yelled in Sakura's face

Juugo took a hold of one of Karin's arm's and took her a few spaces away from Sakura

"I don't want him, I don't like sasuke, I've been over him for Years now!" Sakura explained

**"What?" Inner was confused**

"Who doesn't want me?" Sasuke asked at the top of stair's, he could be seen buttoning up the first button's of his shirt

Sakura's face was red hot

"What?, no one was even talking about you" Sakura lied chuckling shakily in between the lie

Karin turned, looking up at Sasuke"Oh my Sasuke-kun you have a splendid body" Karin bit her bottom lip just thinking of what she could do with that

"Your **disgusting**" Suigetsu said, as if on que Karin was trying to punch him, to no avail

Sakura joined in conversation with Juugo to ignore the bickering between Suigetsu and Karin.

**"That is what I call sexual tension" sakura thought**

"My Sasuke-kun is coming down stairs...!" Karin slapped Suigetsu, one of the first hit's she's gotten off

Suigetsu glared at Karin "get your fangirl Sasuke" Suigetsu grabbed his sword then opened the front door

"Karin stop bothering Suigetsu" Sasuke was next out the house followed by Juugo Suigetsu and Sakura

"But I wasn't...grrr, whatever" Karin ran pass Sakura Suigetsu and Juugo to Sasuke's side and grabbed his hand

"Karin" sasuke groaned "let go"

Karin did so "why are you acting brand new Sasuke-kun?, because **Pinky**?" Karin pointed her finger at her

"Stop calling me Pinky" Sakura cut in a few step's behind them

"Pin-"

"Karin shutup" Sasuke thrusted his hand's in his pocket

"Okay" Karin submitted crossing her arm's

**"Pinky, what a perfect nickname for Sakura" Sasuke mentally smiled, kami knows he wouldn't smile in front of his teammate's, just smirk**

"That is what I call weak" Sakura chuckled

**"Unbelievable, Sasuke treats her like shit, so much for a boyfriend" Sakura thought**

"We're training later right?"

"Yeah, I'm also gonna training with..."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, Sasuke was walking with Suigetsu and Juugo now.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura one side of his mouth turning up, returning his attention back to Suigetsu **"Pinky"**

Sakura sucked her teeth and narrowed her eye's at Sasuke, Sasuke returned her gaze with a mastered smirk.

They stayed like that until Sakura's chest was poked.

"Are you going to tell Sasuke-kun to not call you Pinky?, Pinky" Karin interrogated

"Oh so there's a difference huh?" Karin continued walking beside Sakura "it's it because you like my Sas-"

"Karin stop"

"So you don't want me to say it in front of Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura cleared her throat trying to ignore Karin the best she could

"You bitch, I know you still want my man!" Karin yelled for everyone to hear

"I swear if you keep yelling at me..." Sakura warned

"What are you going to do?" Karin taunted "hit me?" Chuckle "I wish you wou-"

"Hit her please!, oh please! hit her" Suigetsu begged "cause I can't"

"Your gonna push me too..." sakura's hand's balled up "and if you keep saying I want a certain someone" Sakura's eye's darted to Sasuke then back to her "I will, with no hesitation"

"Sasuke-kun nor Juugo is gonna let you touch me" karin scoffed "they wouldn't let you lay a finger-"

Sakura mugged her arm with two finger's, Karin moved to smack sakura's hand away but failed.

"Back to what you were you saying?"

"**I-ah- wh- chi-**" Karin stuttered then stomped her foot on the ground "Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Karin was clamped to Sasuke when they arrive to town, Suigetsu was having small talk with Juugo and sakura was thinking on why she was here when she saw the most cutest thing, ever!.

Sakura gasped, standing before her was a adorable little girl with really fat cheek's, she was cuddling a white teddy bear in one of her arm's protectively, her hand was being held by a women in her mid thirties

"How old is she?" All gaze's were turned to Sakura

The women smiled "San"

Sakura got on one knee and leveled with the little girl "what's your name?" Sakura asked brightly

"R-rin" the little girl got out of her mother's grip and snuggle her teddy bear with both arm's

"You are such a beauty" Sakura moved the little girl's bangs

"Anata wa nani o iu nodesu ka?" Her mother looked down to her daughter

"Thank you" rin said "what is your name"

"Sakura"

"That explains your..." The little girl trailed off

"Hair" Sakura finished

The little girl smiled

"Yup"

"Sakura, let's go" Sasuke spoke

"Give me two seconds"

"1...2, let's go" Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her from the ground

"Wait get off me!" Sakura protested "wait, let me say goodbye"

"hurry up Pinky!" Karin snapped her finger's twice "we have time"

Sasuke let go of Sakura's arm

"Bye Rin" Sakura hugged the little girl then kissed her plush cheek before standing back to her feet, Sakura bowed her head to the women then started towards Team Taka

Once out of view of Rin and her mother, Sakura slapped Sasukes arm, hard

"You are not my dad, you don't tell me when it's time to go"

Sasuke continued to walk as if nothing happened.

This angered Sakura more "Are you listening to me?"

"No" Sasuke responded cold

Sakura swallowed, then took a deep breath to calm her self down, she just knew that she was going to punch him into next week if she didn't

"Don't take it personal babe" Suigetsu swung his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her close "Sasuke doesn't listen to anybody"

You could hear and see girl's squealing with hearts in their eye's looking at the 3 eye candy walking with Sakura and Karin.

Deadly death glares coming at the 2 girl's, mostly karin since she was clutched to the Uchiha like a vice.

"I love you Uchiha!, please let me give my self to you"

"Marry me!" A girl scream out "you with the sword!"

"Look at those muscle on the one with the orange hair!" a girl cried "I just want t- oooo!"

"Their just like Karin" Suigetsu said grinning, he kinda liked the attention

"I'm nothing like these girl's!" Karin shouted not taking her eye's off Sasuke

"Oh whatever, fangirl number 1" Suigetsu scoffed "your just like these girls"

"Sakura" Juugo said "how is it in konoha?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin and smiled, thinking

"It's peaceful and friendly, really, everyone is sweet-"

"Can you not talk about konoha?" Sasuke broke in

"well the ice berg is being an ass so I'll tell you later Juugo" sakura gave a reassuring smile to Juugo before glaring at Sasuke.

"Everyone get's 10 minutes and then we meet up right here" Sasuke explained "exactly ten minutes, we have training team taka"

Every started to go their separate way's, except Sakura she was waiting to hear her name.

"Are you going to go or you going to stand here?" Sasuke asked

"Does that mean that I'm..." Sakura thought trailing off

"Sakura" Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face "did I just say we have training?"

"Huh?"

"Go"

"Oh...yeah" Sakura remembered

* * *

Bump!

"Watch where your going Pinky!" Karin bent down and picked up the perfume bottles from the ground "If these would have broke, you would be paying for them"

"Whatever Karin" Sakura put another check mark on the paper she was holding

"Your shopping for food?" Karin asked mildly uninterested

"Yes" Sakura picked up two bag's of carrot "i already shopped for personal stuff, and your shopping for perfume, for what reason?" Sakura placed them in the basket held with her left hand.

"I have to smell good for **My** Sasuke-kun" Karin said almost as if Sakura should have already known

"Figures" Sakura shook her head "where's Sasuke?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well he is the one who kidnapped me and didn't even let me bring my bag with everything I needed in it" Sakura continued "and do you know what was in my bag?"

"P-"

"Money!" Sakura blinked her eye's "**My** money, that I don't have, so I need to find Your Sasuke-kun-"

"What?" Sasuke asked

Karin smiled brightly at him, Sakura turned around and pushed her basket on him, Sasuke looked down at the basket being shoved into him and grabbed it, stopping the violent shove.

"Pay for the things I picked out" Sakura flashed him a fake smile.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were standing on training ground's facing eachother from a distance, Juugo Suigetsu and Karin on the side lines.

"Why are you here? You never come and you don't train" Suigetsu interrogated Karin

"Shut up you **idiot**" Karin remarked "I had a change of heart"

"Or a change of** Pink**" Suigetsu smirked

"what'cha got Pinky?" Sasuke called

"Sasuke don't call me Pinky" Sakura warned

"Okay, Pinky"

**"Who does she think she is demanding me to stop calling her pi-" sasuke was brought out of his thought's.**

He went on alert, when he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. A hand zoomed in front of him, ready to aim a punch to his face—he easily dodged it, not even bothering to activate his Sharingan. As he jumped in the air, kunai's whizzed by. He somersaulted, avoiding them, and landed on his feet in another tree-filled part of the forest.

There were no sounds, except for the chirping birds. So he strained his ears some more.

"I can beat you, you know."

The voice sounded sweet, and it startled him a bit to find that it was breathing just near his ear—though, of course, his face remained emotionless. He jumped away—but Sakura had taken hold of his shoulder before he could, and aimed another punch.

She missed.

The fight got pretty serious from then on, lasting for who knew how long. There were punches, kicks, and jutsus thrown every which way, defense and offense from both sides. Sasuke, knowing the Sharingan was just going to tire him out more, still didn't activate it yet, since he thought it wasn't really needed.

Why use it when he could easily beat her without it?

He used his fireball technique, and let out a mouth of dangerous fireballs towards her panting form.

The replica of Sakura vanished with a poof.

Someone touched his ankle, and pulled him down to the ground with force. Then senbons were embedded on his legs.

The replica of Sasuke vanished, too.

From a tree branch above, hidden from view, Sasuke observed the now empty ground, and tried to gauge her position.

Whizz!

More kunai's zoomed behind him, in startling speed. Finally activating his Sharingan, he dodged—only to land on a Sakura with fists readied in his direction.

He dodged that as well, and landed gracefully on his feet behind her. He quickly kicked, and sent her sailing across, and crashing into a tree, There was a sharp cry, followed by a pained intake of breath.

She didn't poof.

She remained still, crying out in pain, and bleeding violently.

She didn't stand up. Instead, she remained there, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground, clutching her bleeding stomach...wait, was that a rib sticking out?

His eyes widened. Cautiously, he approached her.

"Sakura?"

Silence. Only heavy breathing.

Then...

"Sasuke-kun...it hurts," she rasped, her talking sounding painful—though she tried not to let it be heard. Her eyes, however, glazed over. She looked like she was about to pass out any second.

He was on her in a flash, and she looked grateful, despite the pain. He knelt down, touching her wrist.

"Don't move, Sakura," he said, almost gently.

"Thank you, Sasuke-ku—"

Sakura's grateful look turned into a shocked one, when instead of helping her stand up, Sasuke did the last thing she expected.

He stabbed her, making more blood come out.

"You—wha—I can't believe you did that! What if that was really me!"

An angry voice came from behind him, at the same time that the figure he stabbed vanished into thin air. He smirked, and turned his eyes to the vision of Sakura storming towards him, expression determined. Real or not?

Only one way to find out.

He jumped into the air, throwing out senbons, then quickly making hand signals. Fire came into his hands, and he ran towards her, his speed incredible.

She dodged the senbons, and him, jumping up a tree.

The replica of Sasuke vanished.

"Foolish girl."

He stood behind her, and roughly thrust her front into the bark of the tree. He took ahold of her hands, twisting them behind her painfully, and pushing his body to pin her into place. She gasped, and tried struggling. He didn't budge an inch.

"Sasuke-kun, it's really me, let go," she snapped, trying to glare at him sideways.

"You're weak," he said back, almost with a scoff. Then he stepped back, and let her go, deactivating his Sharingan and proceeding to go back to the others. He knew the fight was over, and that he had won. Figures.

He was so wrong.

With lightning speed—and without so much as a warning—he found himself slammed down on the ground, arms and legs pinned at his side. He activated his Sharingan again—then realized that it was useless.

She was pinning him down, body to body, infusing chakra all over her limbs to lend her strength, and keep him in place. Considering her strength, this rendered him immobile, and at the moment it would have seemed that his bloodline technique was the only thing that could help him.

But no.

She had buried her head on the side of his face, thoroughly avoiding eye contact.

They both panted for breath, seemingly tired from the overuse of chakra. The fight with suigetsu and with this one with Sakura, was taking its toll on him, it seemed. Sure, she still wasn't as strong as him...but when had she become so cunning?

The old Sakura he remembered would have never tried being rough with him.

"I never said I give up, Sasuke-kun...so I win," she whispered, her mouth touching his ear. The contact startled him, but he betrayed nothing.

"You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent," she continued, triumph very clear in her voice. "Just because I never practiced with you and naruto doesn't mean I didn't practice, I'm older now and practice more then ever, if you get my gist."

He grunted in reply.

"Fine," he said, trying not to bite out the words. "Now let me go."

Her grip loosened, and she made to stand up, her expression cheerful.

He grabbed her, and pinned her back to the ground. Now she was under him, with his arms trapping hers, and rendering her as immobile as he had earlier been.

She gasped, closing her eyes immediately.

He smirked, and deactivated his Sharingan.

Then he leaned down, near her ear, and whispered back.

"I never said I give up, either."

Silence. Sasuke thought it might have been because she was ashamed, for acting so victorious when all the while, she was the one who had lost in the end.

But it seemed Sakura had a surprise up her sleeve.

Without further ado, she moved her head, turning away from his lips—only to put her own lips near his ear. She breathed, a soft sigh.

Then she gently, slowly began nibbling.

Kissing.

He froze.

"You taste really good," she murmured, into his earlobe. Slowly, her kisses grew, trailing from his lobes, to his skin near the jaw.

He was still frozen.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned softly, voice needy. She kept on kissing, kept on nibbling. Something came out, coming in contact with his skin. Something wet and...warm.

It was her tongue.

Abruptly, Sasuke felt something shoot up inside him. His eyes widened, and he loosened his grip. He made a move, as if to disentangle.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned again, gripping his shirt and pulling him back. Her grip was like steel. "You really..." Her tongue flickered again, catching the point beneath his neck's pulse. "Shouldn't..." Her mouth roamed once more, stopping at the corner of his own. His mouth tightened. She kept on kissing, licking. His mouth softened...

"Underestimate your opponent," she finished.

Then, before he knew what was happening, he was shoved away, roughly, and down, until his back (his aching back) was into the ground once more, and her chakra was flaring up, in a jutsu that stopped him from using his own.

What the hell kind of jutsu was she using?

Straddling him, Sakura leaned down once more.

"It's my new technique" she hummed, nibbling his ear one more time

Then a kunai was pointed at his neck, much to his utter shock.

"Sakura! You beat sasuke" sugietsu said schooked

As if on cue, juugo suigetsu and karin appeared, There was a gleeful grin on juugo face, and an impressed smirk on suigetsu, karin was fuming

Sakura returned the grins, and gave a beam of her own.

Glaring, Sasuke merely pushed her off him.

"Shut up, all of you."

Then he stalked off, and went to ignore the taunts, and the triumphant cheers of suigetsu

Damn annoying teammates.

-.-.-

The fighting scene tot's belong's to none other than cutecrazyice

I just replaced a few name's, and added little!

Review

And sorry for my error's! I all ways try to go back and fix them!


	4. Rooted

_"Sakura your bad ass" suigetsu nudged sakura_

_"What can I say" sakura shrugged _

_"Sasuke-kun!" karin started to run to sasuke_

_Juugo grabbed her "don't, sympathetic words make it worse karin"_

_"But I just want to make sure he's alright" karin whined "pinky!, I have a bone to pick with you!" Karin stalked over to sakura_

_Sakura turned around_

_Slap!_

_"There, that'll teach you not to ever do what you did"_

_sakura turned her head back to karin_

_"What cat got your tongue?" Karin taunted smiling_

_"Mission ac—" karin was punched out of her thought's flying past sasuke _

_Sasuke watched as she pasted him "what the?" _

_—_

_suigetsu pushed an ice pack on karin's face almost carelessly to make it hurt, more, she shooed his hand away and grabbed it her self _

_"Y'know, you deserved that blow karin" suigetsu spoke grabbing a cloth, pouring Alcohol on to it "you should have never slapped her, and me earlier" suigetsu applied the cloth to karin's jaw_

_"Shutup, I don't want to hear it" karin said through gritted teeth, sniveling_

_"You could ask sakura to heal your face" _

_"...no"_

_"I'll be right back" suigetsu announced walking out from the bathroom_

_"Hurry up" karin wiped the last of her tears "bitch...hit me" _

_Karin saw green chakra flaring from the corner of her eye's "this is why I hate suigetsu" karin whisper to her self, sakura grabbed the ice pack from karin and placed her hand's where it use to be_

_"Learn something today?" _

_"Yes, that your a bigger bitch than I thought" karin huffed _

_"You hit me first" sakura recalled_

_"Yes!, because you upset sasuke!" _

_"Sasuke, I forgot about him" sakura thought_

_"We were training, he shouldn't have gotten upset"_

_"Oh training we're we?, I seen what you were doing to my sasuke-kun, you were trailing kisses up & down his face, n-nibbling on his ear, also you nearly kissed him on the mouth!" Karin boomed._

_"I—it was—i mean-"_

_"Save it pinky, I don't want to hear it" sakura moved to karin's jaw_

_"Karin-"_

_"I said, save it" karin spat_

_Sakura was final finish and removed her hand's from karin's face._

_Karin got up from the chair she was seated on walked out the bathroom stopping when she was almost out of view_

_"Sakura"_

_"My real name" sakura mental clapped for karin_

_Karin looked over shoulder "Stay away from sasuke" walking away karin started to think._

_She was livid, better yet jealous, she had some something she wasn't supposed to see_

_"To bad, I'm about to go see him, right now" sakura said aloud making her way to sasuke's door._

_Knock, knock_

_"Sasuke?" Sakura knocked twice again "sasuke I know your in here" sakura decided to take matter's into her own hand's and twisted the knob the door opened and she stepped in just by alittle bit._

_"Sasuke?" Sakura heard water turn on._

_walking past the door that was blocking her way off the right side of the room, sakura saw light, from another room._

_walking to the half opened door, sakura's eye's widen, now she was frozen._

_This was only day 2 with team taka and she was already seeing thing's she wasn't supposed to!_

_—_

_"sakura and those devious trick's she was doing" sasuke thought going under the cold water, his breath hitched up, sasuke bit his lip, hard, the cold water shocked him even more, making his hard-on just a bit worst_

_"Go down..." A frustrated hand went through his wet lock's and he huffed _

_"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura's seductive voice echoed in his head_

_Sasuke's was so over this already, he just wanted his 'Friend' to go down so he could forget everything that occurred today_

_"Maybe you shouldn't have called her pinky" sasuke thought, _

_"Hn...woman" take things to personal, he added in his head._

_—_

_Sakura's form wouldn't move, couldn't move, she was rooted to the spot she was standing on, her eye's fixed on the uchiha confined in the 4 glass wall's, his body glistening with water._

_Water was racing down his back side, sakura's wished she was one of those, so bad._

_She than wished karin was there to slap her for thinking so stupidly _

_"Move sakura!, move your feet!" Sakura tried to will her self, to no avil she felt like she was trapped in orochimaru's Temporary Paralysis Technique, again_

_If any body could see inside sakura's mind at the moment, they would run, for sure._

_"Sakura your gonna get caught!, we're gonna get caught!" Inner smiled_

_That got sakura's attention "yes, I need to get out of here" sakura unconsciously muttered, still looking at sasuke_

_"What?!, we're gonna get caught, then we'll make our move into the shower, and fu-" inner was blurred out, sakura didn't want to think of the uchiha any longer_

_Sakura's body finally started to obey her, she tore her eye's from sasuke and made a move to run before it was to late_

_"Mhm" sakura's eye's were immediately back on sasuke uchiha_

_"No!" Sakura mentally yelled at her self _

_—_

_"What would karin do?" Sasuke thought, sure he did something with karin, in the past_

_And it was by mistake, he was basically taken advantage of in his drunk state, he could have broke a breathalyzer, good thing suigetsu saved him from further rape!_

_Sasuke was thinking hard, he was wrecking his brain trying to think on what he should do, cold water is not working_

_"You taste really good," sakura's voice sang in his head _

_"This is not happening" sasuke said aloud and sighed _

_"Underestimate your opponent," sasuke recalled sakura saying, he scowled_

_"How dare she do that stuff to me?" He thought angrily turning around to grab the soap "nearly embarrassing me to no end, suigetsu would have never let me live it down if he would have saw me with a hard-on" sasuke unconsciously turned on the hot water_

_"If she think's this is over, she has another thing coming!, literally " Sasuke thought smirking evily and flexing his back muscle's _

_Sasuke placed his hand on the fogged up glass, and lathered up with the other. _

_—_

_Sakura's mouth was hanging open wide, when sasuke made that turn, she saw everything, everything._

_"The package!" Inner shivered, going over every single detail 'they' saw_

_Sakura felt something warming going down her lip's, sakura brought her hand up and smudged the substance away_

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_

_Sakura looked down at the wife beater she was sporting, blood was staining it, rapidly_

_Sakura squeezed her nose shut and stumbled out of the uchiha's room falling several time's_

_—_

_"Why were you having a nose bleed?" Karin threw a shirt at sakura, she caught it_

_"I'ah, I bumped into to a wall" sakura lied putting the shirt on_

_"I think I came up with quite a good lie" sakura nodded her head in agreement with her self_

_"Whatever, I'm going to sasuke-kun's room" karin started to walk out the room_

_"Wait!" Sakura squeaked abruptly_

_Karin turned around and leaned on the door frame_

_"What?"_

_"Sasuke is in the shower" _

_Karin's face change from annoyed to leering_

_"This is my chance!" Karin took off running, sakura trailing her_

_"No karin!, he's naked, you can't go in there"_

_ sakura dived on karin, they both fell to the ground_

_"Bitch I know that, Get off me pinky!, he'll be out soon!, and then my chance is over!" Karin pushed sakura off her, Sakura's body bumped the wall_

_Karin got to her feet and ran the rest of the way._

_she was now at sasuke's door, karin was celebrating mentally, grabbed the knob and twisting it..._

_Sakura crashed into karin, once again they both were on the ground, in sasuke's room_

_"I won't let you go in that bathroom!" Sakura held karin's head to the ground and her hand's behind her back_

_"I swear to kami if you don't get off me I will kill you tonight!" Karin snarled _

_Click, a door shut_

_Karin stopped struggling and froze, sakura took her grip off karin, in union they both turned, slowly, to where the sound came from._

_There stood uchiha sasuke only in a towel_

_Karin's hormones were jumping out of control yet she held her composure, sakura and karin were like two statues_

_Sasuke narrowed his eye's at sakura, her name and training weren't going good in his mind at the moment "get out" sasuke said snarky_

_"Haha, you bitc-"_

_"You karin" sasuke added_

_Sakura got up from karin_

_"But sasuke-" karin started but was cut off_

_"Out"_

_Karin groaned, taking her time leaving the room _

_"Karin, get a move on" _

_Karin let ot a frustrated growl then slammed the door shut_

_"What do you want?" Sasuke bit out the words_

_"I was trying to stop karin from comin-"_

_"Is that all" sasuke cut her off_

_"I also, came in here to check on you, see if you were...good"_

_"About what?" _

_"About training, you stomped off, you seemed angry at-"_

_"Do you know why I stomped off?"_

_Sakura felt like she was being interrogated by the Godaime her self_

_"Well, I sorta, kinda, probably made you mad" sakura started to mess with her hand's _

_"why would you think you made me mad?"_

_"Because i—it was—well—you know!"_

_"I know what?" Sasuke was doing a good job at acting clueless_

_"The things I did" sakura cleared her throat to forget her words_

_"What things?"_

_Sakura looked at sasuke, hard and blinked her eye's, what was the point in this?_

_"You know what I did"_

_Sasuke put his pointing finger on his lip's and acted like he was thinking_

_It was quite for about a minute_

_"No, I don't recall" sasuke started to move towards her_

_"What is he-" Sakura sucked in a breath, noticing that he is only in a towel, sakura's back met the Uchiha crest sign_

_"Feeling trapped?, Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke asked with a mischief smirk splattered across his face "did you think it was okay to make me look weak?" Sasuke face became serious _

_Sakura wish she could sink into the wall, the look was making her feel...naked_

_Sasuke and sakura were now body-to-body "I have 4 words to say to you" sasuke grabbed the side's of sakura's face and tilted her head up at him, sasuke ghosted his lip's over her's "Let the game's begin" _

_Sasuke stepped back from sakura and stared at her face, she looked like her bestfriend had just stabbed her, eye's wide, mouth slightly a-jared, her forehead crinkled up._

_Yeah he definitely got her._

_Sasuke smirked when he heard the door open and then close in the same second._

_—_

_Sakura arched her back off the bed "sasu- Ahh! Oh, oooh!" sakura moaned loudly _

_"Scream my name" sasuke said huskily in sakura's ear_

_"Sasuke..!"_

_"Say my name"_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura racked down sasukes back as he thrusted harder, bring her closer and closer to where she needed to be_

_"Say it sakura" sasuke twirled his tongue over a love marked pink nipple_

_"Sasuke! Oh Kami!" Sakura panted_

_"No sakura, say it, scream My name" sasuke thrusted deeper, hitting the G-spot_

_Sakura's leg quivered and her trembled, digging her nail's into sasuke's back, she scream oh so loudly_

_"SASUKE-KUN!" _

_—_

_Sakura woke up from her dream gasping for air _

_sakura looked down, under the cover's, her panties were soaked, but not by sweat_

_Sakura's went through her pink tresses finally catching her breath 'cause it was surely running away_

_"Wet dream's? oh no"sakura groaned clutching her head and bringing her knees to her chest _

_"Wet dreams...?" Quoted karin with a mouth full of ramen_

_Sakura turned her attention to karin_

_"Keep your voice down!" Sakura barked_

_"say's the person yelling..!" Karin rolled her eye's and sat the bowl of ramen down on the night stand next to her bed_

_"I'm sorry, I'm just hav-"_

_"Wet dream's" karin said bluntly_

_"No!, I'm having a bad day" sakura pointed her finger at her_

_"Were you having a wet dream about suigetsu?" Karin zero her eye's at sakura_

_"No, never would I ever"_

_"Then that mean's you were dreaming about my sasuke-kun!" Karin pointed her finger at her "ooooo you bitch" karin bared her teeth at sakura "I'm telling sasuke-kun"_

_Sakura choked "karin don't do that"_

_"Why not?, Hm?" Karin got up from her bed "why shouldn't I just walk out that door and tell sasuke"_

_"Who said I was even dreaming about him?!" Sakura semi-yelled_

_"You haven't denied" karin pointed out_

_"Well, I wasn't"_

_"And yet I had to tell you that you hadn't said anything about denying it, you were having dream's, about my man..!" Karin started inching to the door_

_Sakura got up from the bed_

_"Karin, if you don't go yapping your mouth, I'll- I'll stay away from sasuke, I won't say a word to him" sakura blurted out with out thinking_

_"Oh, easier than I thought" karin thought _

_"Fine" karin agreed "say one word to him, and I will be dragging you along to tell sauke-kun about your little wet dream's about him" karin looked at sakura in disgust "beside" karin flipped her hair over her shoulder "my dream's about him are 10xtime's better"_

_Sakura scoffed "seem's to me you only dream about suigetsu"_

_Karin moved to her side of the room and got close to the wall, making sure suigetsu heard "I never dream about that shark face idiot!" _

_"You red headed bitch, I don't care!" Suigetsu shot back_

_"You wanna call me a bitch again?!"_

_"Yes, bitch"_

_Karin was ran out of the room, juuo snatched her up_

_Sakura took that moment to close the door and change clothes_

_"Juugo let go!, I'm about to teach him a lesson!" Karin frantically kicked her leg's, waved her arm's around trying to get out of juugo's hold_

_Suigetsu came out of his room and smirked "what do you want?"_

_"Your head!"_

_"Why don't you take it all down?" Suigetsu just loved ticking karin off_

_"What are you—Ewww!, you disgusting pervert!" Karin balled up her fist_

_Sakura slipped past the trio in the hallway, going unnoticed and made her way down stairs_

_"I'm-" sakura walked into the kitchen meet eye to eye with sasuke_

_"Ohayo" sasuke said_

_Sakura looked to the ground, no talking to sasuke, karin might be lurking in corner's._

_Sasuke cocked his eye brow's up, younger sakura would have returned the greeting immediately._

_"Something's up, and I'm gonna find out" sasuke thought _

_"You hungry?" Sasuke had a cheeky smile on his face _

_No doubt she was, and that Tamagoyaki looked delicious._

_Sakura walked past sasuke and to the refrigerator, grabbing the first thing she saw, which were strawberries _

_sakura sat them down on the island in the middle of the kitchen_

_Sakura sighed opening up the strawberries and taking one, sasuke also took one, sakura followed his hand as he brung it up to his lip's and bit it slowly._

_Sakura was thinking of what he could do with his mouth, and those strawberries_

_"Like what you see?" Jade eye's met onyx, sasuke brought another strawberry to his lip's "Sa-ku-ra"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to say something._

_"Sakura" karin busted in, suigetsu and juugo following_

_"Oh, karin, what?" Sakura tore her gaze from sasuke to karin_

_Karin gave her 'The Look'_

_"No, I didn't say anything" sakura puffed _

_"Karin" sasuke thought "well she's gonna talk to me one way or another" sasuke smirked evilly once again_

_"Sasuke-kun..." Karin chirped "how was your sleep?" _

_"Good, now, move" sasuke grabbed his katana "Suigetsu, juugo, let's go"_

_"Where are you guys going?"_

_"Training karin, something ' " suigetsu spat_

_"Whatever gills" karin shot back _

_"Bye sakura" suigetsu stuck his tongue out at karin before leaving_

_"What are we goi-"_

_"I'm gonna watch them train" karin announced going to a window and pulling the curtain off "the field is right there" sakura followed suit and was looking out the window with karin_

_—_

_"Apparently her and karin have some type of Deal" _

_-.-.-_

_Hope you enjoyed _

_Also if you guy's didn't know, flexing your muscles can make a Hard-on go down! Lol (don't ask me how I know)_

_And what else...well I guess there's nothing but, this is day 3 for sakura!_


	5. Virgin

_"What?, a deal" suigetsu blinked "what about?"_

_"Me obviously" sasuke smugly answered_

_"A deal, on you" this made no sense to suigetsu "why though?"_

_Sasuke shrugged, then turned to a suspicious looking juugo_

_"You wouldn't happen to know something juugo?"_

_Juugo shook his head Mechanically_

_"Juugo..." Suigetsu was now beside him, tapping him "we know you know something, just by the way you look" _

_Sasuke put his hand on juugo's shoulder "tell us what you know"_

_Juugo closed his eye's and shook his head, he wouldn't mortify sakura_

_"No"_

_"So you know something" suigetsu got closer to juugo_

_"I-"_

_"Spill the bean's already" sasuke's patiences was wearing_

_"Juugo, if you don't want to tell us everything, at least tell us a little bit, just a little" suigetsu showed how much with his pointed finger and thumb _

_"Okay" juugo sighed "sakura said"_

_"Karin, if you don't go yapping your mouth, I'll- I'll stay away from sasuke, I won't say a word to him" _

_"I knew it!" Sasuke bursted out_

_Juugo and suigetsu looked at him, how OOC that was, they thought_

_"That's all I can tell you"_

_"Juugo!, my man, a little more" suigetsu pushed "just a little"_

_Juugo swallowed "only a little bit more"_

_"Yes, now go on" sasuke urged_

_"Before sakura said what she had, karin semi yelled"_

_ "ooooo you bitch, I'm telling sasuke-kun!"_

_"Go on" suigetsu and sasuke were trying to get to the bottom of this_

_"No"_

_"Juugo please" sasuke said "you know I don't like—you know I HATE begging, but you have to give us a bigger hint...please" sasuke mentally clapped for his self, he was growing up big time, "please" was not in his vocabulary, and yet, he said it, twice_

_"Shit" juugo mumble "okay one last thing, and then no more!" Juugo blurted "I mean it"_

_"Okay juugo" suigetsu rolled his eye's "go"_

_"Sakura woke up, gasping I mean choking for air" juugo said and then quickly shook his head "I'm not saying any more"_

_Sasuke completely stopped walking "that makes...no fucking sense juugo, what the fuck" sasuke shoved his hand's in his pocket's "suigetsu what do you think"_

_"Dude! she was having a we-" juugo clamped his hand over suigetsu's mouth_

_"Don't, suigetsu" juugo said sternly and serious "you will embarrass sakura"_

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was so confused, he needed to know now_

_He sighed and said into juugo's hand fine, juugo let him go_

_"If you don't know sasuke, I guess I can't tell you" suigetsu shook his head "you don't get the hint's, your still a , youngster" he and juugo started walking into the field _

_"Guys!, tell me" _

_"What are they talking about?" Sakura pondered _

_"Sasuke-kun is most defiantly talking about me" karin smiled _

_"Do you really believe that?"_

_Karin glared at sakura_

_"I don't believe, I know" karin said back smugly "beside's who else does he have to talk about?"_

_"Me obviously" sakura made a face that said 'Idiot_

_'_

_ "Whatever, he doesn't like pink headed bitches"_

_"What makes you think he likes red headed bitches?" _

_"Because!, he's in love with me, I'm the girlfriend!" karin flipped her hair in sakura's face_

_"Can you not?" _

_"What?, jealous of my fabulous Long, red hair?"_

_"New's flash, our hair is the same length" _

_"Your's is a bit Shorter, sasuke likes girl with long hair, long Red hair"_

_"You remind me of my bestfriend Ino, your just a lot more, annoying"_

_"Annoying?, you have the au·dac·i·ty!" _

_"What?"_

_"Sasuke has told us all about your annoyingness"_

_"That's not a word" sakura said boredly flattening out the yellow sun dress she was wearing for the day_

_"I know pinky" karin puffed "anyways, he said how annoying you were"_

_"Yeah, I was alittle annoying back then, so what?"_

_"Sasuke think's your annoying, I think your annoying, and ugly, suigetsu's an idiot and doesn't have a brain so he dosent think, the only thing up there in his head is water" karin started laughing up a storm at her own joke "fucking fish head, anyways, juugo doesn't like you, nobody like's you why don't you just leave?"_

_"Why don't I just leave?, I've been asking that question to, but y'know, when I do leave, im bringing sasuke with me" _

_Karin turned to sakura "You wish!, upon that little star in your head, sasuke is apart of team taka now, he's over team 5, has been over team 5-"_

_"It's team 7" sakura tried not to bite out the words_

_"Oh, anyways, you won't be taking sasuke anywhere" karin shrugged her shoulder's and began looking out the window's again_

_Sakura was caught up in thinking of way's to slit karin's throat when she heard her gasped, sakura snapped her head to karin._

_Karin was pointing her finger at the field._

_"Oh kami!" Karin squealed "sasuke-kun's taking off his shirt!"_

_Sakura looked out the window at the field indeed he was, suigetsu was also in the mist of doing so too_

_"No, no, no!, put back on your shirt shark face!, you don't have a bod—okay, maybe you do have a body but who care's put your shirt back on!" Karin yelled at the glass window_

_"Are you insane?" Sakura asked genuinely_

_"Hn, I'll find out my self then" sasuke muttered to suigetsu and juugo_

_"Good" suigetsu smirked "cause your gonna be wowed"_

_"Hopefully you don't find out" juugo said_

_"It's not that embarrassing juugo" suigetsu swung his sword he 'burrowed' from kisame over his shoulder_

_" . " juugo strained_

_"Come on, it was just a we-"_

_"shh!, before you say something" juugo reminded_

_"Suigetsu spit it out" sasuke demanded_

_"It was a we-"_

_"No"_

_"Come on suigetsu"_

_"Ok-"_

_"No" juugo repeated "think of sakura here"_

_"Dammit" suigetsu cursed "sasuke I can't tell you but,think about it, Sakura waking up, gasping for air, karin saying she's gonna tell you the dre-" juugo nudged suigetsu _

_"I know, I know" suigetsu continued "then sakura promising if loud, ugly mouth karin wouldn't go yapping her stypid mouth she would stay away fron you and not say a word to you, just really think on that"_

_"Whatever, let's start training"_

_—_

_"Hey hinata!" Naruto greeted "kiba, shikamaru" naruto glared at sai "and you"_

_"Hello Naruto-kun" hinata said quietly_

_Kiba had the same wolf'ish grin on his face, shikamaru nodded his head_

_Sai smiled "Hi, dickless"_

_Hinata looked towards sai "why would you call naruto-kun that?"_

_"Because, he has no dick"_

_Hinata blinked _

_Naruto grabbed the collar of sai's T-shirt and started shaking him violently "sakura-chan is missing and you still have time in a day to call me dickless?!"_

_Sai blinked his eye's, his expression never changing_

_"Why are you worried about ugly, she can hold her own, she's strong, who know's she might be enjoying her vacation"_

_"No she is not, she misses me and Kakashi sensi!...probably even you" naruto muttered the last part and set sai free "and I miss her more than anything right now" naruto stopped, coming to a lower voice" now as team captain i-"_

_Shikamaru cleared his throat "naruto"_

_Naruto sighed "fine"_

_"This is as troublesome for me, as it is for you" shikamaru started "but we are going out here to retrieve Haruno Sakura, as you all know, and bring her back to Konaha, got it?" So much word's!, this was stressing for Shikamaru_

_"Yes" everyone said_

_"Good" shikamaru stopped pulled out a scroll "Lady tsunade gave me a scroll-"_

_Naruto snatched it away and unrolled it, shikamaru looked up at the cloud's, waiting for naruto's outbur-•_

_"What?!" Naruto shouted "it say's were going to Otogakure, Yugakure-"_

_Shikamaru cut naruto off " Takigakure, Kusagakure and Iwagakure"_

_"That mean's Baa-chan doesn't know where sakura-chan is!"_

_"We'll find her naruto" kiba reassured patting his back_

_"I know we will!, sakura I will do everything to get you back to Konoha!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air "believe it!"_

_—_

_"I'm alright sakura, just a few scratches" suigetsu waved sakura off "I'm fine"_

_"It's my duty to heal people, so let me do my Job" sakura grabbed suigetsu's wrist "come on, to the bathroom" sakura started to drag him there_

_Suigetsu smirked "sasuke's hurt to, you should heal him first"_

_"Later" sakura mumbled _

_"But he's more hurt than me"_

_"How?" _

_Suigetsu's smirk widen "he was distracted all through training"_

_"I don't wanna know why" _

_"I'm sure you wouldn't"_

_"Why are you saying it that way?" Sakura dropped his wrist _

_"Well..." Suigetsu wet his lip's_

_Sakura pulled the stool from the corner of the bathroom and sat it in front of the mirror_

_Sauigetsu sat down then pulled off his shirt "don't punch me when I say this"_

_"Okay" sakura looked peered_

_"Promise first"_

_"I Promise"_

_"Juu- I over heard something earlier, something you and karin were discussing_

_Sakura gasped "You didn't" _

_"I did, you guys also made an agreement"_

_Sakura's facial expression went from peeved to chagrined _

_"Dammit, karin was to loud" sakura make a sound in her throat _

_"Sasuke was trying to find out why you weren't talking to him"_

_"Does he know?" Sakura was in full panic mood _

_"No, but, he might found out, because, well, juu—" suigetsu stopped, he was not going to rat juugo out "I gave him some hint's, but juugo stopped me"_

_"Suigetsu!" Sakura growled "what did you tell him?!"_

_Suigetsu put his hand's up "whoa, whoa calm down, I only told him that you woke up, gasping for air, and that karin said she was going to tell him, about something I didn't say anything about a dream in that sentence and I also told him that you guy's made that agreement" suigetsu finished with a smile_

_Sakura roughly grabbed his arm and started healing_

_"Ow, goddamit sakura"_

_"Yeah right suigetsu, goddamit, were you even thinking about me when you were telling him things?!" Sakura squeezed his arm_

_Suigetsu gasped_

_"I also don't believe that's all you said!" Sakura was crushing his arm_

_"Sakura, my arm, it hurt's!, your supposed to be healing me"_

_"I know that" sakura said "I'm healing you, can't you see?"_

_Suigetsu looked at his arm, indeed she was healing him_

_"But your also hurting me"_

_"Hm Mh"_

_"Why were you even having wet dream's about him?"_

_"I don't know, and it was disgusting" sakura moved to a small gash on his shoulder_

_"Sakura, I thought we were over hurting me" suigetsu winced_

_"Shutup wimp" karin said taking a good look at suigetsu "haha, did sasuke-kun whoop your ass?"_

_"No four eye's, I won, not that it matter's, we were only training" suigetsu looked at karin through the mirror "he was distracted, thinking about sakura the whole time"_

_Karin face's glitched "lie's, he would never think of pinky"_

_"Stop calling me pinky karin"_

_Sakura was ignored, suigetsu and karin were to busy glaring at each other._

_"Something on your mind karin?"_

_"Yup" karin popped the p, hard_

_"What?" Suigetsu asked_

_"Just thinking on how much I hate you" _

_"Same here"_

_"Good" karin spat_

_"Good" suigetsu repeated with the same amount of bass_

_"I'm finished Suigetsu"_

_Suigetsu and karin didn't stop the glare's_

_"Erm, I said I'm finish suigetsu-"_

_Suigetsu and karin started to exchange nasty name's to each other_

_Sakura stood there for a moment_

_"Baka!"_

_"Water dobe"_

_"Devil"_

_"thief"_

_Suigetsu already knew what she was talking about_

_"I didn't steal my sword's"_

_"Yeah right, what are you doing with them then?, did you buy them?"_

_Sakura walked away, in a hurry, suigetsu was probably gonna push her to heal sasuke to no end_

_"I'm burrowing them, at least I don't have a One-sided love life"_

_Karin already knew what he was talking about_

_"Sasuke want's me!"_

_"In your dream's!_

_"Sasuke is mine" karin stomp her foot on the ground and balled up her fist "say something about my relationship with him and I will punch you"_

_Suigetsu got up from the chair, and towered over karin, backing her up against one of the wall's in the hallway _

_"Sasuke doesn't want you, your just a teammate, a friend, not his lover"_

_"You don't know what me and sasuke have" karin snarled_

_"You have nothing" suigetsu smirked "get over him, he want's sak-"_

_"NO" karin cut him "he doesn't want her" karin pressed her fingering into his naked chest_

_"You just want a reason to touch me, get off" suigetsu snarled wrapping his hand around her finger and throwing it down_

_"Your full of your self" karin looked him up and down, in disgust _

_"And your foolish"_

_This was the most heated argument they had ever had._

_Suigetsu and karin stood there, karin looking up at suigetsu, suigetsu looking down at her, both glaring_

_—_

_Sakura was running when she bumped into juugo, falling on her butt_

_"Ow"_

_"Oh I'm sorry sakura" juugo took her hand and helped her up_

_"It's okay, it's actually my fought, I was running"_

_"From...?"_

_"Oh, no, not Him"_

_"Your supposed to be healing sasuke aren't you?"_

_"Uh...yeah"_

_Juugo smiled then grabbed her shoulder's and turned her around_

_"Sasuke's room is that way"_

_Sakura gave a fake laugh "I know that, I was just going downstairs to..." Sakura nodded her head "to yeah, that's why I was going down stair's"_

_"Sakura..."_

_"I was running from healing him, fine, you got me" sakura started walking down the hall "juugo come on..." Sakura frowned_

_"Go sakura, he need's healing fast"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, now go, before he dies" juugo joked, he didn't know why sasuke wanted her anyway's._

_Instead of knocking sakura barged into sasuke's room shutting the door, he was siting down on the bed, head facing the ground, shirt off._

_sakura walked in front of him, and stood there observing him._

_Nothin, there was nothing_

_"W-what?" Sakura took his chin and roughly pulled his face up so she could see "there is nothing wrong with you-" sasuke wrapped his arm's around her torso and brung her close to him, burying his face in her stomach _

_"Sakura"_

_"Sasuke get off " sakura looked down at him, only seeing his hair._

_Although sakura liked that he was hugging her like this, she wanted him off, she didn't want him to think she still liked him_

_"I don't like him" sakura thought convincing her self_

_"I know" sasuke looked up at her_

_Sakura's breath catch in her throat_

_ know's_

_And_

_ sharingan was active_

_"I-i-i don't know w-what your talking about s-sasuke" sakura stuttered, trying to get him off her_

_"Sasuke get of- wha!" _

_Sakura was layed back on sasuke's bed before she could even protest, this wasn't her first time on his bed, for sure, but sasuke being In-between her leg's had her dream flooding her mind._

_She felt sasuke clamp his hand's around her wrist, pinning them to her side, sending a shiver down her spine and causing butterflies to swarm into her stomach._

_Once again, Before she could do anything, sasuke swooped down and started kissing sakura's jaw and neck, nipping and suckling when it felt right. _

_Sakura was trying to hold back the moan's the best she could, they were slipping out_

_"Why were you dream about me?" Sasuke asked kissing up her neck before taking her earlobe into her mouth. Licking at it, sasuke splayed his left hand over the hollow at the base of her throat, and felt her muscles lock. _

_"Huh?" Sasuke smirked before moving his lips down her throat, he let go of one of her wrist, moving it down as well; it moved over her Breast and down her flat stomach before he snuck his hand under her dress._

_"Sasuke, stop" sakura breathed out, not noticing she had one of her wrist was free_

_Sasuke bit down on the skin at the juncture of her throat and neck, hard, most likely marking her. _

_But the shriek she let out let out because of his action was worth it. _

_he licked his tongue over the bruise sweetly, then lifted up to look down at her, sasuke set his hand's on both side's of her face._

_Sakura couldn't take his sharingan staree and lowered her gaze almost closed, biting on her bottom lip, before looking back up at him through her lashes. _

_His eyes were on her lips, and they were even deadlier than before. _

_Her eyes widened when he started leaning down, then stop right when his lips were above hers. She felt his breath skate over her lips, causing a shudder to go down her spine._

_"Tell me to not kiss you, sakura" sasuke whispered, _

_"Let's see if you do" sasuke thought smugly _

_Sakura sank as deep as she could in sasuke's bed, this wasn't happen, she wanted to pinch her self just to make sure but she wasn't gonna devote time to do so._

_Uchiha sasuke was about to kiss her wasn't he?, But of course she has to decline. after year's of waiting to kiss sasuke and to have a perfect kiss with him, she was gonna tell him no, and then slap him for kissing all over her. Hm_

_Sakura mentally gave her self a round of applause, she had grown to be such a-•_

_"Time's up" sasuke whispered huskily and closed the very small distance between _

_Sakura was stunned, and didn't kiss back for a full five seconds. But then instinct took over, and she started kissing back. Tentatively, at first, Then that got thrown out the window when she felt his hands move to the small of her back and pull her fully against him. She let out a moan she didn't recognize as her own before wrapping her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers into his soft raven locks, and abandoning herself. _

_"T͟His ˈɪzənt rīt stäp Cherry Blossom!" Her thought's were jumble, she was sure it was supposed to say 'this isn't right stop sakura'_

_Sasuke ate her lips, nibbling and tugging and sucking on them until they parted, then licking and teasing and taunting until they opened wider, and then he slid his tongue in. _

_They battled for a few seconds, fighting for dominance, sasuke winning_

_"As always" He thought _

_Sasuke slid his tongue over every inch of sakura's mouth, like he was memorizing it. She felt the need for oxygen come, but really didn't want to end the kiss. After a few more moments of kissing, she sucked slightly at his top lip before releasing it to run her tongue along his bottom one, satisfying herself with the guy who was quickly becoming her drug. _

_He let out a low groan at her action._

_She didn't know where this was coming from this wasn't her for sure, but she kinda liked it...a lot_

_"Oh gosh" sakura thought, if lady tsunade saw her right now, she would think weak of her. _

_Sasuke pulled his lips away from hers, letting sakura get some breaths in, before attacking her neck, again._

_to say she couldn't get one breath in, was in understatemnt, it left her lungs the second he was on her neck._

_ She gripped his shoulders and turned her head for him to get better access._

_Sasuke's mouth hit a sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a breathy moan; she felt his smug smirk on her neck._

_"Now it's time for the real plan" that little voice in everyone's head said in-side's sasuke's _

_Somehow one of sasuke's hands that was on her back slipped inside the waistband of her panties, moving it down, some, sasuke traced tiny patterns of fire across her skin. She slipped her hands from his shoulders back around his neck and slid her hands back into his hair, gripping the locks tightly as pleasure coursed through her body. His lips moved down to her collarbone, where he was kissing the area just above her dress. _

_Sakura pulled him back up to her a moment later, needing his mouth back on hers. _

_He pushed his tongue back into her mouth immediately, and she put up no resistance. But she did however fight back against his tongue for dominance. She lost, again. _

_"Figures he'd like being dominant" inner smiled, this was her day_

_ She whimpered her displeasure, though, and waited until he thrust his tongue deep, then tangled her tongue with his and sucked. His flavor amazed her, and she found herself addicted to it. By the time he broke the kiss with a suckling taste of her bottom lip, both breathing was ragged _

_Sasuke was looking down at her his Sharingan long gone, only his onyed eye's filled with lust._

_A finger hooked the side her underwear, slowly dragging them lower, cautiously, in case of a protest or sign of disapproval from the beauty beneath him._

_Now it was going as planned, sasuke dropped her panties to the ground._

_"Juugo off offf, Offff!" Karin was thrown over Juugo's shoulder_

_"I want to take you and Sui, to a pub" juugo admitted though it was a lie, he just wanted to get out of the house, and give sasuke and sakura some privacy, she had been in the room for quiet some time, and who know's what base they were on!_

_"I'm up for it!"Suigetsu revealed a toothy half grin, half smile then quickly frowned "why does karin have to come?"_

_"Shark boy I'm not to happy about you either!" Karin tried to take a swipe at him, after the heated argument earlier they weren't on good term's, at all _

_"Stop karin, before you hurt some body" juugo tighten his grip on her_

_"Ow juugo, let up some" karin pouted "just put me down, dammit, I'll come willingly, I don't even drink"_

_Juugo did so_

_"You weren't going to hurt no body, but your self karin" suigetsu taunted_

_"Stop talking to me Fish!" _

_"Can we have some time out with out you guy's arguing? Please, just like shutup, no talking" juugo said gently_

_"Alright man" suigetsu sighed_

_"Im tired of his mouth to juugo, it's like it won't st-"_

_Suigetsu took a-hold of karin's chin and snapped her head to him, hard "No talking" suigetsu noticed the pained expression that was painted across karin's face, and smirked, victory was all way's, His _

_Karin growled before pushing out of his hold "if you touch me like that again..." karin warned in a whispered, it was a promise to kill him_

_Suigetsu leaned close to her ear "We'll see"_

_sasuke laid his hand down inside sakura's thighs. He caressed them, moving about, His fingers moved closer and closer to her wet opening._

_"Ohhh uh ohhhhhh," sakura called out. "Oh ohhh my Kami," she cried out quietly._

_Sasuke smiled. With that, he entered sakura's pussy, fingering her slowly and gently too. He added another finger as he watched sakura's face. _

_Her face contorted as he moved about. _

_"Faster sasuke..!" Sakura bit her bottom lip_

_Sasuke went down inside sakura's busy area even further. Adding a third finger_

_"Ohhhhhhh my, oh my, Ah!" sakura clamored as her back rose off the bed._

_And then sasuke felt it, her hymen._

_"What...?, a virgin" sasuke thought, he was surprised...no one had taken her_

_"Your a virgin" sasuke said coy pulling his finger's out_

_Sakura nearly forgot she was, and she gasped, her race painted red "Yes" she grabbed sasuke's wrist and yanked him to side of her_

_"Hn" sasuke smirked_

_"Sakura quickly fixed her dress and scooted off the bed, pacing out the room, sakura was halted by sasuke's voice_

_"You forgot something, Sa-ku-ra" _

_She turned around, face beet red, sasuke was holding her panties._

_Sasuke walked slowly to sakura, giving her pain _

_He bent down to her ear "wouldn't want me to keep your belonging's, Virgin girl" sasuke kissed sakura's cheek_

_Sakura's snatched her underwear out of his hand's and walked away, Kami was punishing her for not leaving, for sure_

_Karin looked to suigetsu "what it this?" _

_"This is a pub, their for that is a drink" suigetsu said _

_"I know that yo-"_

_"Karin, juugo said no argument's" he reminded_

_"Juugo is no where to be found" _

_"That he is" suigetsu picked up the two shot glasses "are you going to drink one, or not—Oh, I forgot, Liitle girl's don't drink" sushrugged_

_Karin growled "I'am not a little girl"_

_Suigetsu smirked "prove it"_

_Karin grabbed a drink from him "Gladly" karin took the drink back with ease "next!"_

_-.-.-_

_I didn't do my usual, Update every 3 day's because my mom._

_You wouldn't believe what she's doing to me!, restricting me from using my phone at night when I usually update_

_I have to turn my phone off at 10:00 o'clock at night , Grrr -,-_

_So updating might take a lot longer!_


	6. Enticing

_"What is wrong with you?" Sakura grasped her hair, pacing back and forth in the room she shared with Karin "why would you allow him to do that?" The grip on her hair tightened "to kiss you, to go way, way down south..." Sakura closed her eye's, remembering the event's that happened a little over an hour ago_

_"WHY?" _

_Sakura wanted to curl into a ball, and Die._

_"What if Karin finds out?" _

**_"How would she find out? Sasuke rarely talk's to her, and that's her So-called boyfriend, and you, you better keep Our mouth shut!" Inner barked_**

_"Yeah, that's it, I just won't say anything" Sakura sat down on her bed "where are they?" Sakura wasn't gonna go looking._

_What if she bumped into Sasuke?, she didn't have the ball's to even glance at Uchiha, at the moment_

* * *

_"And then when I saw your hair, I was like" Karin stopped to stare at Suigetsu with a disgusted facial expression "white & blue,** what the fuck?!**" Karin took another drink back_

_"Same with your spiky, unkempt on one side, straight on the other hair, I just thought like" Suigetsu slurred, returning the stare **"Ewww"**_

_Suigetsu and Karin started laughing._

_Karin put her hand over her mouth, trying the stop the laughter "oh my gosh, I hate you" _

_"The-the feeling is mutual" Suigetsu laughed even harder_

_"I can't stop!" A single tear rolled down Karin's face_

_Suigetsu wiped it way and stood up, finally coming down from the laughing spree, but keeping a big smile on his face "Come on, let's get out of here, before we get into trouble"_

_"Alright" Karin stood "Goood Byee everyone!" Karin started to wave both of her hand's high in the air, Suigetsu grabbed her hand's and brung them down_

_"Karin stop, you look crazy" _

_"I do?" Karin beamed_

_"Yes" Suigetsu threw his arm around her shoulder and leaned on her "I'm so tired"_

_"Your gonna make me fall" Karin half whined_

_"I thought you were already in love with me?"_

_Karin hit his arm "shut up"_

_They were out the club in no time. walking the path back Home, arguing_

_"You were acting like a crazed Slut!" Suigetsu spat_

_"You dare!, I was not the one who was about to randomly make-out with some ugly skank!, be lucky I saved you!"_

_"I didn't want to be saved, and she was not.." Suigetsu burped "ugly, you are!" _

_Suigetsu and Karin stopped walking_

_"Oh really?, you dip shit, that is why I hate you!" Karin growled_

_"Growl all you want, I hate you too!" Suigestu piped_

_"Well I hate you more!" Karin got in Suigetsu's face_

_"I hate you better!" Suigetsu said_

_"I hate you worst!" Karin stomped her right foot_

_"I love that I hate you!"_

_"Ditto!" Karin screamed_

_Just then Juugo was there pulling them apart, startling them both_

_"Hey Juugo!" Suigetsu put his arm back around Karin "we didn't even see you"_

_"You guy's reek, of alcohol" Juugo nose's scrunched up "your Drunk"_

_Karin and Suigetsu looked to each and scoffed "no we're not" Karin pulled Suigetsu close "we only had 2 drink's each, tell'em Sui"_

_"She's telling the truth" Suigetsu pointed to Karin "the truth"_

_Juugo shook his head "disgusting" he muttered "keep walking"_

* * *

_"What were you doing while I was gone" Karin narrowed her eye's at Sakura and stomp over to her "better yet what did you do with Sasuke?"_

_Sakura's sweat dropped "uh? What?, i-we didn't do any thing"_

_"I just noticed the change in your chakra"_

_Sakura's eyebrow's raised "how?"_

_"Your lying Pinky!" Karin ignored Sakura's question_

_"She has Sensory Perception" Suigetsu smiled "I wish I had that, I would see if-"_

_"Shut up sui!, this is my interrogation" Karin yelled_

_"Sui?" Sakura said, when had they become friendly to eachother?_

_"Yeah" Suigetsu smiled "and she's Rin"_

_"Rin and Sui" Sakura was confused _

_"Don't say Sui, it's only for me, I made it up" Karin wiggled her finger side to side_

_Juugo's lip's parted "no you didn't, I did"_

_"What? Juugo why are you lying?" Karin looked as if she was about to cry "I was thinking hard on that Nickname, and here you come, claiming you made it up!" _

**_"She's drunk, remember" Juugo thought, reminding him self _**

_"Sakura, pay no mind to Suigetsu and Karin, their intoxicated, I made the mistake and took them to a pub" Juugo bowed his head "I'm off to my room, you guy's won't see me till tomorrow" _

_"Goodnight" Sakura said to Juugo before he left_

_"So are we" Suigetsu took Karin's hand, and Sakura grabbed the other_

_"Ah, no" Sakura pulled Karin to her "she's drunk, your drunk, not a good mix" _

_"But, We're going to bed" Suigetsu pulled her back to him_

_"No Suigetsu, she sleep's in the room, with me" Sakura pulled her back_

_"No" _

_Suigetsu yanked Karin back, Sakura repeated what he did, Karin was left in the middle, getting jerked back and forth with a stupid grin on her face._

_"let go Suigetsu"_

_Pull_

_"No, she's mine" _

_Yank_

_"Just think about what she's gonna do in the morning, this is Sasuke's girlfriend, remember?!"_

_Jerk_

_"Fine, let's just ask her!" Suigetsu semi yelled_

_"No, she's drunk!"_

_"So, she'll still give an answer"_

_After huffing, Sakura agreed _

_"Karin, where do you want to sleep tonight?"_

_"In Sui's room!" Karin got out of Sakura's grip and hugged suigetsu "he's my friend_

_"Seeee, I told you" Suigetsu smirked "night, Sakura"_

_..._

_"W-wait..!"_

_"What?" Suigetsu and karin were half way up the stair's already_

_"You cant—what if—i—no!" Sakura tried to grab for Karin_

_Suigetsu and Karin ran up the rest of the step's bumping into a passive Sasuke on the way_

_"Sorry Sasuke-kun, Me and Sui are getting chased" Karin giggle _

_Suigetsu grabbed her and took off running again._

_"See ya!" Karin shouted giggling more_

_"Kar-Ah!" sakura was once again on the ground, rubbing her Bun, Sasuke looked down at her, smirking._

_"Virgin girl" he thought, he didn't know why, but, he wanted to tease her._

_"Virgi—i mean, Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke held out his hand_

_Sakura glared up at him "stop saying that"_

_"what?"_

_Sakura smacked his hand out Of her way and stood up her self "You know what" _

_"Hn"_

_"Don't 'Hn' me"_

_"Hn" sasuke shrugged _

_"Stop"_

_"Hn"_

_"Goddamit!, I said-"_

_"Shhhh" _

_Sakura and Sasuke realized they were infront of Juugo's door._

_"Sorry Juugo" Sakura walked away, Sasuke followed until they were at the door of Her and Karin's room_

_"What do you want?" Sakura crossed her arm's and looked to the ground_

_"You"_

_Sakura gasped, snapping her head up to look at the Sasuke._

_"What?"_

_Sasuke's smirk widen "She want's me already, Huh?" He thought_

_"To cook for me"_

_"Oh..." Sakura mentally slapped her self for sounding...dissapointed_

_"no sex until marriage...right?" She thought_

_"Oh, well, wait, t-two second's I have to, fix my self up"_

_Sasuke looked Sakura up and then down._

_she had already changed clothe's her hair was in a ponytail, and from what he knew, she didn't wear make-up, what did she need to fix?_

_"You've already 'Fixed' your self up Sakura"_

_"Oh..." Sakura mentally slapped her self, again_

_"Can't even make up a good lie?" Inner nagged, making it worst._

_"What if I say no?" Sakura shifted her weight to her left leg and un-crossed her arm's "what if I don't want to cook for you?" _

_"Your, annoying" sasuke muttered then took sakura's hand, leading her down the Hall_

_"Hey!, wait" Sakura protested "I said-"_

_"And I said, your annoying" Sasuke cut in_

_Sakura pursed her lip's together_

_"You make me sick" _

_"Hope you feel better" _

_"Sarcastic jerk"_

_Sasuke had no comeback at that, for a moment._

_he went back to what he had thought when he saw Sakura on the ground a few minutes ago._

_"Virgin girl" sasuke smirked, it made him...Glee, for some reason, that she was still a Virgin._

_No one had probably gotten has far has he had, hopefully no one had even gotten to kiss her lip's._

_"I swear Sasuke..., I will punch you next time you tease me!, about being a..." Sakura trailed off "just shutup"_

_"Are you asking me or are you ordering me?"_

_"Ordering" _

_"No one order's or demand's me" sasuke looked over his shoulder at Sakura "not even you"_

_"'even you'" sakura thought about those two word's, he had said it to her twice, and Shikamaru said it to her when trying to get sasuke back._

_ Shikamaru said..._

**_"Even You couldn't convince Sasuke, right?"_**

_"Maybe-" Sakura got flinched out of her thought's, Sasuke had blew in her ear_

_"We're in the kitchen" sasuke stated the obvious_

_"I know that..."_

_"Your a woman, make me something"_

_"Make the HOUSE, something?"_

_"No, just me"_

_"Mhmm, Teme" sakura shook her head before opening the refrigerator, that she filled up_

_"What do you want to eat?" sakura sighed _

_"Surprise me" Sasuke pulled a stool in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on it_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke "What? Are you gonna watch me slave on what to feed you?" _

_Sasuke nodded his head, Sakura slightly smiled, what a jerk_

_"Uchiha..."_

_"Haruno"_

_"Sasuke"_

_"Sakura"_

_"Stop mimicking me"_

_"I wasn't mimicking you"_

_"Yes you were Sasuke" sakura grabbed a bowl_

_"Where's my endearment?, What happen to -Kun?" Sasuke knitted his eyebrows _

_"You lost that, long ago"_

_"You said it when we were training yesterday"_

_"It slipped, strike me down for not being perfect" Sakura shrugged_

_"Your not familiar with me?" Sasuke asked_

_"Not gonna answer your question"_

_"The cold shoulder, Brrr" Sasuke shook as if he was cold "whatever, you'll fall back into it, eventually"_

_Sakura didn't really doubt that, yet, she did, but, offended she was._

_She scoffed "you wanna bet?"_

_"Yes I bet, before the end of the week"_

_"What's today?" Sakura asked_

_"Wednesday" _

_"Shake on it?"_

_"Hai"_

_Sakura was in front of Sasuke, her hand held out_

_"I will not call you Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke smirked before taking her hand "we'll see"_

_Sakura pulled her hand away "we will" going back to the frigerator _

_"Sakura" Sasuke followed her form as she put some ingredients on the island_

_"Yes?"_

_"You never answered me eariler, I asked you why were you dreaming abo-"_

_"DO YOU LIKE SPICY YAKISOBA?!" Sakura shouted, cutting him off, she was not getting into that_

_"Avoiding my question I see" Sasuke thought, nodding his head to Sakura_

_"Good, cause that's what your gonna eat"_

_"I thought you were gonna surprise me, I asked you to"_

_Sakura slapped her hand over her abnormal forehead "goddamit...hey" sakura felt in her hair, feeling only her pink locks, Sakura's hand went to her side "where in the world is my forehead protector!"_

_"Up stair's" Sasuke replied_

_"Why did you take it away from me?" Sakura narrowed her eye's at Sasuke "I'm not a traitor of the village, like you are"_

_"Hn, say's who?, your cooking for who?, Me, living with who?, Me, Training with who?, Me" Sasuke smirked "so who's a traitor now?, Us"_

_"That's not funny, and I'm not a traitor...!"_

_"Keep believing that, Sakura"he dragged out each syllable of her name, softly._

_Sakura bared her teeth at him in a disgusted manner "stop saying my name"_

_"Okay, Sakura"_

_"You never listen"_

_"I told you, no one orders me" Sasuke crossed his arm's, he was dead serious _

* * *

_Karin stumbled back from Suigetsu's leaning on her and slammed into a wall._

_Karin took her mouth from Suigetsu's and hissed "You jerk"_

_Suigetsu smashed his lip's back into her's, no need for word's when you could just make out, right?_

_Karin slipped her tongue in his mouth, she could taste the alcohol and had full control of the kiss._

_Suigetsu made a sound in his throat, he would not let Karin have a inkling of control over him._

_"Suigetsu your making to muc-" Juugo's eye's were wide as saucers "Kami" he said before closing the door back and scurrying to his Bedroom_

_Karin was nearly being choked by Suigetsu, she used her backside to push herself from the wall and into him._

_she pushed off the wall with her backside, making Suigetsu take little step's back._

_"You don't have control over this..." Suigetsu reminded _

_"Oh really?" Karin pushed Suigetsu _

_Suigetsu fell back on to his bed, Karin climb on top of him, deliberately siting on sensitive male part, Karin began to roll her hip's in a circular motion._

_"What do you want to do?" Suigetsu looked up at Karin with lust clouded eye's, answering her question._

* * *

_"Do you know where Karin is?" Sakura asked_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm just asking..." Sakura lied_

_"She's with Suigetsu" Sasuke answer_

_"Do you know what their doing..?" Sakura looked to Sasuke to see even the slightly change in demeanor_

_"Nope" _

_Nothing._

_"Do you care?"_

_"What I previously said"_

_Sakura's face screwed up, she didn't like Karin that much, but, She was tired of Sasuke being a disgusting douche of a Boyfriend._

_Inner cleared her throat "So-called"_

_"Why are you such an asshole?"_

_Sasuke looked both way's "who are you talking to?" _

_"You, your so mean to Karin"_

_Sasuke blinked Multiple time's "No...actually I'm not, and why do you care?, Hn, you guy's aren't to friendly from what I hear..."_

_"I care because...because Karin really like's you, as you know, you are her-"_

_Beep!, Beep!, Beep!, the rice cooker went_

_"Nevermind"_

_From that moment on it was silent, Sasuke followed Sakura's every move, staring at her, taking in the sight of her mature face with a set of jade green eyes._

_Her face had changed: her cheeks were thinner, the high bones and delicate jawline, her green eyes were darker, their expression more serious and her mouth had lost its childish curve. _

_She looked, Beautiful, not that he cared...that much._

* * *

_Karin nuzzled into something, hard and warm_

**_Boom, bomp _**

_...?_

**_Boom, bomp_**

_...?_

_Karin's eye's fluttered open, white wall's, sword's, Karin's bone's went ridged, heart beat speeding up, she slowly trailed her eye's up the chest she was laying on._

_Scream's were heard all over the house, Suigetsu's opened up._

_Karin sat up, dragging cover's with her "Y-y-you..." Karin pointed at him, mouth slacked-jawed_

_Suigetsu's head turned to Karin, gasping Suigetsu shot up in siting position _

_"Why are you in my bed?" Suigetsu scooted away from Karin_

_"Y-y-you..." Karin's chin was trembling, teeth chattering_

_"Stop pointing at me" Suigetsu slapped her finger away "and ovbiously this is not a 'Me', it's a 'We', your in my goddamn bed, naked"_

_"You **raped** me!"_

_"You fucking liar!"_

_"You raped me!"_

_"No the hell I didn't, your tramp ass probably raped me!"_

_"I'm telling Sasuke-kun!" Karin snatched the cover's off Suigetsu, and stood up_

_"Bitch" Suigetsu grabbed a pillow and covered him self up "Give me MY cover's back"_

_"No!" Karin yelled, gathering her clothes from the ground "you are—you fucking—Arrr, you!" Karin threw a shoe at him_

_It hit Suigetsu's chest, he looked down "look at what you did!" Suigetsu traced one of the red scratches on his chest "look at all these scratches and mark's, that only mean's one thing..." Suigetsu smirked_

_Karin's mouth dropped to the ground "I'm gonna kill you!" _

_"Ha!, I told you to sleep in the room with me" Sakura busted in the room, and her big smile faded "oh, shit"_

_"Hello Sakura" Suigetsu waved "it's been a rough morning, already" he sighed "Karin raped me"_

_"What?" Sakura looked at Karin_

_"You liar, He raped ME!" Karin cried_

_Next was Juugo in the room "my kami, I should have stopped you guy's last night"_

_"Yes you should have" Suigetsu and Karin said in union_

_Sasuke came in, and observed the scene, his face never changing from the Dead-pan one it was always sporting "well, the world's not ending so, get dressed team taka"_

_Karin fainted._

_Juugo just in time, caught her, Sasuke walked out of the room, Sakura followed him_

_"Why aren't you mad?" Sakura asked_

_"Why should I be?, Karin and Suigetsu are their own person's"_

_"But, Karin is your girlfriend"_

_Sasuke stopped walking and turned around facing Sakura_

_"..."_

_"What is wrong wi-"_

_"hahahahaah" Sasuke went on, Sakura watched him double over._

**_"Has he gone mad?...der" Sakura thought as Sasuke laughed more "does he th-" Sakura was brought out of her thought's by Sasuke's serious face_**

_"your funny" _

_"She's not your girlfriend?"_

_"n-"_

_"Wait, this would be fun if I played with her, Hn" sasuke thought_

**_"Ex-girlfriend"_**

_"Oh..." Sakura nodded her head displaying a careless look, while inner trashed around, mad that Sasuke even touched Karin_

_Sasuke continued walking to his room._

_When Sakura arrived back to her room, Karin was well awoke, crying her Eye's ball's out._

_"Come on Karin, Suigetsu is cute, so what you slept with him, it's only one time-""_

_Karin looked up, pass Sakura "it's not that" she looked dazed "it's Sasuke, he saw..."_

_"Tsk...Sasuke, why do you care?, he was a horrible boyfriend" Sakura shook her head_

_"he probably doesn't want me anymore"_

_"I just said 'He Was'" Sakura yawned "I would recommend you take a shower, now, were training, and you've been...Mhmm"_

_"Shutup, I don't want to think about Suigtesu, I want to have his neck in my hand's" Karin looked crazy "I want to strangle him, take every breath from him and watch him die"_

_"Eh?" Juugo walked past their door, eye's wide _

_"And now juugo thinks I'm crazy" Karin grabbed a pillow, and sunk her face in it and screamed "WHY!"_

_"Shhh, your just like Naruto"_

_Karin lifted her head "Naru Who?"_

_"Naruto, my best friend & Teammate"_

_"The one who's in love with you?"_

_"He's not in-love with me" Sakura rolled her eye's "he's over that child crush"_

_"Are you over your's?" Karin said sharp_

_"Yes!" Sakura blurted to quickly for Karin's liking_

_"What doesn't any body believe me?" Sakura thought_

_"The only person who doesn't believe you is Karin...and me, which is us" inner objected_

_"Tsk, whatever, freak's come out of Konoha"_

_"Your one of Orochimaru's subject's, Your a freak" Sakura reminded _

_Karin growled "Bitch"_

_"Say's the girl who just cheated on her Boyfriend, with Suigetsu"_

_Karin screamed "if you reminded me again, I will barf, all over the ground!"_

* * *

_"Were walking...?" Sakura asked after 15 minutes of doing so, in the Sun_

_"No" Sasuke said_

_Suigetsu groaned "its so hot, I'm dying"_

_"Why aren't you dead yet?" Karin said their gritted teeth, looking at Suigetsu's form "you disgusting thing"_

_"Whatever Karin, I'm not the one __who rape's people"_

_Juugo crackled, so with Sakura._

_"Stop arguing guy's, it's not gonna make it any better" Juugo put his hand's on Karin's and Suigetsu's shoulder_

_Karin shrugged him off "whatever, just tell the water dobe to leave me alone"_

_Suigetsu gasped "Water!" _

_"Sui-" Sasuke gave up, he was running before any one could stop him._

_The rest followed after him, in a slow stride._

_"Get out the water Suigetsu!" Karin demanded "or I will-"_

_"What?" Suigetsu cut off "your gonna come in?"_

_"No!, Sasuke-kun, make him get-"_

_"How about, we all get in" Sakura looked at Sasuke quizzically, Since when did Sasuke become...Fun_

_"Sure" Juugo said_

_Sakura turned and looked at Juugo "what...?"_

_"What?" Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head, Karin ogled him_

_"You guy's do this stuff? Really?" "On occasions" Sasuke was now on his pant_

_"This is an occasion?"_

_"This is an occasion" Sasuke lied folding his clothes, neatly by the river bank, when had they did something like this?, Never_

_"I didn't even know this was here" Sasuke thought_

_"Are you coming or not?" _

_Sakura turned to the voice, Karin was knee deep in the water_

_"When did she get her clothes off?" Sakura wondered_

**_"hhhhhooooeeee" inner jeered_**

_Sakura hushed her inner self_

_"Live a little Sakura-" Juugo said_

_Sakura looked back to Juugo, who was back stroking in the water_

_"but we were just about to train" Sakura Interrupted "who does this type of stuff?"_

_"Team taka" Sasuke told, walking past Sakura_

_"You were so serious about training when we were younger" Sakura narrowed her eye's at Sasuke, keeping head level, no need to go any further_

_"I still am" Sasuke ended coming up behind Karin and swooping her up from the water, Karin gasped, then immediately smiled, realizing the person_

_"Sasuke-kun"_

_Sakura Juugo and Suigetsu watched in horror, what had the world come to?_

_"What the..." Juugo thought_

_"What the fuck..." Suigetsu's eye twitched as he thought over what was happening _

_"But i—when he—what he said in the-" Sakura didn't finish her thought and followed Sasuke and Karin._

_Juugo tore he's eye's from the Duo, it was to much to look at "Sakura are you getting in?"_

_Suigetsu also did so and looked at Sakura, Sasuke let go of Karin and gave his attention to Sakura too._

_Karin came up from the water, coughing and blowing her nose "Sasuke-kun what was that?!"_

_"Oh..." Sasuke had forgot all about her _

_"Sakura!" Suigetsu said loud and fast, snapping her out her tran's_

_"Hm?"_

_"Coming in?"_

_"Y-yeah...wait no, I don't have the suitable-"_

_"Who care's about 'Suitable' Sakura, were rebel's, get in"_

* * *

_"Were close to Otogakure" Naruto said, now a regular civilian with brunette hair and pale skin_

_"I smell her" Kiba said "like Sakura's right here, but she's not"_

_"You've been saying that ever since we left konoha" grumbled naruto_

_"It's the truth, not like you have something of her's that I'm smelling" Kiba made a face_

_Naruto stopped walking_

_"N-Naruto-kun..?" Hinata spoke "are you o-okay?"_

_"No"_

_"Oh..do y-"_

_Shikamaru sighed_

_"Don't tell me you brung something of Sakura's, Naruto" _

_"Ah...yeah" Naruto scratched the back of his head _

_"And, that's what Akumaru and Kiba's been following"_

_"Technical-"_

_"We don't need any technicalities" Shikamaru cut off Naruto "give me what you brought"_

_Naruto reach in his pocket and revealed a Blue scarf "Sakura love's this scarf..."_

_Shikamaru took the scarf from Naruto, slowly reaching in his pocket, pulling out the lighter Asuma gave him._

_"Troublesome to no end, Take a whiff, remember it..." Naruto heard Shikamaru say after blurring him out when Sai insulted him._

_Naruto was having a small argument with sai, when he smelt something burning._

_Sniff, Sniff_

_"What is that, oh my kami!" Naruto's eye's widen "Sakura's gonna...kill you Shikamaru!"_

_"Calm your voice Naruto, she won't even know it's gone" Shikamaru waved him off "okay, Kiba and Akumaru..."_

* * *

_"Ahhh.." Sakura let her self fall to the ground, it was warm with a gentle breeze, the sun just going down, the sky was blue with a hint of pink, and all were lying down in the grass looking up at it, except Sasuke_

_"Remembered when we use to do this Sasuke. Me You and Naruto"_

_Sasuke peeked his eye open at the Sakura "...yeah"_

_Karin turned her head to the left, and narrowed her eye's at Sakura._

_Pop!_

_"Stop staring at them" Suigetsu told Karin after flicking his middle finger on her skin_

_"Did you just pop me?"_

_"Yes...Hey look, that cloud look's like a Kunai"_

_Everyone agreed with Hums_

_"That one over there" Sakura pointed "look's like a Sasuke"_

_"No it doesn't, it look's like a box"_

_"Duhh, Sasuke's an ice box's"_

_"Ahaha" juugo laughed, he seemed to be laughing more often "good one"_

_"Not a good one" Sasuke spoke "that one, there, look's like Sakura"_

_Everyone looked_

_"It's just a cloud Sasuke, a little one at that" Suigetsu said_

_"I know, it's useless just like her"_

_"Always dead on" Karin clapped_

_Sakura scoffed _

_"Alright, well that one, above Karin look's like your hair"_

_"No, it look's like a chicken butt"_

_"That's the point"_

_"Oh my kami, dude it does, stand up for us, let us all take a good look" Suigetsu joked _

_"Chicken butt" Sakura laughed_

_"Shut up" Sasuke crossed his arm's over his chest "joke-fest is over"_

_Sakura sat up and stared down at Sasuke "who said your in charge?"_

_"I'm Team taka leader, I'am in charge" Sasuke corrected_

_"Your not in charge of me" Sakura started plucking piece's of grass from the ground _

_"Yes I'am"_

_"Yes it one more time, and you'll be eating grass" Sakura said_

_Sasuke smirked "I'm in charge of you Sakura"_

_That's all it took for Sakura to throw the grass in her hand on Sasuke, and run for her life._

_Sasuke was trailing her, arm's length away. She could easily be far away if she wanted to, but this was just to fun_

_"Get back here you little..."_

_"You little, what?" Sakura taunted _

_Sasuke reached to grab her "just a little bit more..." Sasuke thought biting his bottom lip_

_Sakura let out a half scream, half giggle while being pulled back by two arm's._

_"Got'cha" Sasuke whispered holding her against him_

_"I know" Sakura caught her breath "now let go"_

_Sasuke turned her around instead "Why?, give me one good reason"_

_"Because I don't like you" Sakura planted her hand's on his chest _

_"Hm, not good enough"_

_"Not good enough?, want me to say I hate you?" Sakura asked glaring at him through her eye lashes_

_"Then you would be lying"_

_"Who said?"_

_"Your shishou" Sasuke smirked_

_Sakura was fully intent on smacking it off. when Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss_

_Sakura moved her head back, flushed "No...don't you ever kiss me, again" _

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"Didn't I just tell you no?"_

_"Do you know what I said?"_

_"Yes" Sakura furrowed her brow's_

_"I don't believe you, repeat it"_

_"Are you some sort of..." Sakura wet her lip's and looked past Sasuke at the large tree behind him, trying to think of what to say, has he gone crazy that fast?_

_"Repeat it" _

_"First let me go"_

_"Hn" Sasuke did so, Sakura took one giant step back from him"now repeat what I said, if you heard me"_

_"You said, Can I kiss you"_

_"Sure" Sasuke moved forward, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her where she was before_

_"What ar-" Sakura was quieted by Sasuke lip's on her's _

**_"Cha!" Inner pumped _**

_One hand sprawled on Sasuke's chest, Sakura pushed him away, a little bit._

_"**He's not even a millimeter away Sakura!" She thought, how weak of her self to succumb to his sweet kisses**_

**_"We fit so perfectly though" Sakura later thought_**

**_"Got that right" Inner commented_**

_"Maybe there over here" Sakura heard Suigetsu's voice, and she gasped, let Sasuke have access to where he wanted, getting caught like this was not about to happened._

_Sakura pushed Sasuke with force this time. No budge, he only pulled her harder against him._

_Getting caught like this was enticing to Sasuke._

**_-.-.-_**

**_Review please_**


	7. Chapter 7

They were getting closer, she could hear Karin's loud stomp's on the Green grass.

"Oh shit!" Sakura cursed in her head, it was just the 4th day and she was already being rejected air

"I know that pink hair from any where" Suigetsu said only seeing Sakura's hair blowing in the breeze "what is she doing?"

"Pinky!" Karin shouted

Sakura pumped Chakra into her palm's and pushed Sasuke back, he hit the tree behind him.

"Caught'cha!" Suigetsu jumped out in front of Sakura "Sasuke, when did you get over here?"

Sasuke had the very slightest grin spattered on his face while rubbing a corner of his mouth with his thumb "about the same time as you guys"

Karin squinted her eye's at Sakura, you could barely tell they were open "why is your mouth wet?"

Sakura eye's went wide, slapping a hand over her mouth Sakura viciously rubbed the saliva around her mouth away "must have been from the sky, might be about to rain, we should head in, right Sasuke-k—Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded

"It's not gonna rain" Karin looked more intensely at Sakura "doesn't even feel like it, I feel NO sprinkle's"

"Karin, calm down, it might rain" Sasuke said

Karin looked at Sasuke, who still had the little grin on his face

"Why are you so happy?" Karin started "you are never like this, grinning, talking, only thing new is Pinky here" Karin pointed at Sakura "what has-"

"I'm not new in Sasuke's life, only in you guises" Sakura cut in

"True" Suigetsu commented

Karin snapped her head to him "Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin ordered then gave her attention back to Sakura "and you!, you shut your mouth too, it's been 6 year's and well over 160 day's since you had last seen touched or talk to Sasuke, since now your new because you've only been here for 4 day's pinky, FOUR DAY'S" Karin held 4 finger's up in Sakura's face

"I'm still not new, so what's your point?"

"urghh!" Karin growled "Sasuke-kun, I'm tired of her, kick her back to the Leaf village"

"You have no say in anything Karin, so sit back and shut up, I told you Sakura would be joining us for some time, her time is not up so be quiet" Sasuke's words were Stern and cold, but couldn't be taken serious. not with the stupid grin on his face that had yet to falter. Much to Karin's dislike

"Gorgeous.." Sakura's mind told her about Sasuke "gorgeous face"

"Why are you taking up for her?" Karin asked Sasuke squinting her eye's till they were merely closed, Karin's eye lashes were blocking her view of Sasuke, she didn't care she didn't like him at the moment.

The boy's were sure they were closed and gave each other 'That Look'

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand

Sakura immediately tried yanking out of his hold

"Come on" Sasuke pulled Sakura, they were already behind Suigetsu and Juugo "I don't want to her Non-sense"

"Good idea" Sakura began to pick up her pace

"Hey!" Karin yelled after opening her eye's "you gu—cha-" Karin screamed, they were always not taking her serious

* * *

"Konoha always has something going on, it's such a bright place, you guy's would love it there" Sakura continued ragging on about konoha to Juugo and Suigetsu

Sasuke's body was twitching to tell her to 'Shut up' but he kept his cool

"One of these minutes she'll shut her trap" Sasuke thought, he didn't want to hear about that place (that he would never return to) who had a great role in the massacre of his clan.

"Lady tsunade, the hokage..." Sasuke heard Sakura saying before blocking her soft voice out, again.

"It's everyone's dream to be hokage" Suigetsu gozzled down a bottle of water "9 out of 10 Naruto won't be"

"I know, but, he's so serious about it, make's me believe that some day, he will be hokage" Sakura smiled brightly making the dimly lit house seem a little brighter

"What a sweet smile" Suigetsu shook his head "Sasuke-"

"What?" Said man glared at Suigetsu

Suigetsu did the Sasuke and 'Hned' with a smirk

"Please don't do that" Sakura groaned "I'm so tired of that two letter word, Hn, especially when it come's out of His mouth"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, might as well tick her off, he didn't do it when they were younger

"Pssh..." Sakura shook her head side to side "Annoying"

"The irony" Sasuke said

Slam!, the door went

"Hello Karin" Juugo greeted

"Got caught in the rain?" Suigetsu smirked

That she did, after not wanting to see their face's, even Sasuke-kun's, she sat down below the tree and cooled off by the night air.

Drip drip, drip, Splat splat, splat

Karin opened her eye's, three rain drop's were on her skin

Soon after dozen's of them were falling from the sky

"Shiiit!" Karin cursed standing up

A drenched Karin was standing in front of them

"I told you it was gonna rain" Sakura said, surprised her lie was actually true

"Whatever!" Karin snapped stomping away and up the step's

"Grouchy...anyways I'm bored" Suigetsu sighed

"What'd you guy's do when I wasn't here?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment

"Hmmmm" he thought, then came up with an answer

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing, except when we train"

"That absolutely sucks, Sasuke what type of leader are you?, not keeping team taka very much social"

"Social?, they have social skill's Sakura, why would they need them if they didn't any way" Sasuke rolled his eye's, this woman is really annoying

**"They might have social skill's, but does the Uchiha?" Sakura wondered**

"How about we go to town Tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"On Friday, their having a Festival" Sakura mused "I seen it on a billboard

"Cool" Suigetsu said "that would be fun"

"No"

"What!, why not?" Said Sakura and Suigetsu

Sasuke shrugged, walking away from the trio on the couch

"Your so scared of people" Sakura crossed her arm's "Sasuke scared Uchiha" that stopped him in his tracks

"What?"

Sakura scoffed "you heard me"

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly" Sasuke turned around "Sasuke what?"

Sakura stood up and strolled over to him "Sasuke Scared Uchiha" Sasuke's left eye brow lifted

Was she testing his patiences? Trying to tick him off?

"who cares, it's not working anyway" Sasuke thought staring down at the Pinkette

"Fine" he spat "on one condition"

"Okay" Sakura said slowly

It was quiet for a while, until Sasuke spoke again

"You have to promise first" Sasuke fought the urge to Smirk, why was he such a Genius?

"I won't promise, until I know what it is, who know's what your thinking up in that Sick brain of your's"

"Then you won't be going" Sasuke said simply

Sakura growled "for the sake of Team taka, I...Promise, you goddamit jerk" Sakura huffed, what a disgusting Boy

"Yes!" Suigetsu said childishly in the background

Sasuke could no longer hold it in and smirked "good" Sasuke walked from Sakura as soon as the word's left his mouth

Sakura noticed the Mischievous Smirked splattered on his face, and it was at that moment, that Sakura knew, she fucked up.

"So know Sasuke-kun's the boss of you, right?, you could easily stalk out this house at this very moment" Inner pointed out, and she was right.

I could easily walk out of here, if I wanted to, and I could go to town, if I wanted to, without Sasuke consent 'cause he's not the boss of Me, Sakura tapped her foot, What was the use of promising him, Whatever she promised him?

Karin was constantly cursing under her breath, and occasionally huffing and puffing.

"Karin would you settle down already?" Sakura had already finished tying her hair up in a ponytail and throwing on a over sized T-shirt and lied down in bed "your wasting sleep time, for the both of us, with the light on"

"Oh shut up pinky, you don't know what I'm going through"

"Go ahead, Vent" Sakura sighed

"First off,** the number one problem**, I slept with that disgusting water thing, second, your here prancing around Sasuke, like your some beautiful flower, third Sasuke's been really Off, not like he Use to be, fourth, I don't even have a fourth, fifth when you were seducing Sasuke-kun while training that day, you gave him a fucking erection, you litte-"

"What?" Sakura's mouth was hanging open "really?"

"Really" Karin replied

"L-like really, really?"

This was **unbelievable** to Sakura, she couldn't wait to tell her rival/best friend Ino, she, Sakura Haruno gave-•

"Ino would totally ask you why were you training with him" Inner chimed

"Really, Really, just another reason why I don't like you" Karin pushed her glasses higher on her nose

"what are the other one's?"

"Your pink hair, that your from Sasuke-kun's past, your face, that you want Sasuke-kun, your voice, that Sasuke-kun use to be friend's with you, Your-"

"Yeah, I get it, Okay" Sakura cut off "and...I don't like Sasuke-kun at all, thei-"

"There it is!" Karin semi-yelled cutting off Sakura mid sentence, pointing at her shaking her head with a 'I knew it' facial expression.

Sakura cocked one of her eye brow's up, Confused "what?"

"You just called My Sasu-cakes, Sasuke-kun"

**"Sasu-cakes?"** Sakura questioned

"Don't try and dodge bitch, I caught you know"

"I didn't call him Sasuke-kun" Sakura shrugged

"Did I..?" Sakura wondered

"Yes you dddiiiddd!" Karin was being historical now

**"So she can read mind's now?" Inner said dryly**

"Keep it down, and—and, I didn't call Sasuke with a Kun" Sakura ended it, or so she thought

"I caught you red mouthed, you like Sasuke-kun" Karin voice was down now "admit it Pinky"

"I won't admit to anything"

"Because your scared"

"Nope, because...I don't like him"

"Because your afraid of those old feeling's resurfacing, coming back and kicking you in the ass like before"

Sakura cringed, Karin was dead on, and there was nothing she could say.

"Yeah, that's right, cringe, because I see through your filthy lie's"

"Stop Karin" Sakura bit out the word's she didn't want to Talk about the subject any longer than they had "You and I both know, I don't like Sasuke"

"You and I both know, your a liar"

"Gosh Karin, Please stop"

"Whatever" Karin decided to leave it alone

**"Little weakling, can't even handle the truth" Karin thought flipping the switch their room's light off, then plopping down in bed**

"Goodnight pinky" Karin harshly said before drifting off to sleep.

"Who does she think she is?, telling me what I feel" Sakura thought then scoffed "she has her nerves"

Mental pictures of Sasuke with a Hard-on started to ride Sakura's head, to naughty for her Virgin mind

"Ton-ton, Ton-ton, Ton-ton, Ton-ton" Sakura repeated, maybe tsunade's pink pig would keep her mind off the Uchiha for tonight...

**After a long and tiring day, it wasn't uncommon for Sakura to take a lengthy, warm shower. It was relaxing, and today just happened to be a very stressful day at the hospital. So, Sakura found yourself in the steaming waters she loved so much. Only this time… it was a little different.**

**Sakura moaned lightly as the pale hand skimmed down her side. The fingers fluttered lightly, making her giggle. She saw the smirk adorn his face – how attractive he was like this. His hair darkened and drooped lightly thanks to the water. The water ran across the sharp contours of his face. His eyes were dark with lust. Sakura dragged her hand across his sturdy chest. And watched pleasantly as the muscles jumped beneath her fingers. His hands remained stationary on her hips – for now. He pressed his head forward, lips connecting with your own.**

**Sakura weaved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue easily into the cavern of her mouth. He searched out every crevice, every dip, memorizing it all. Sakura moaned as his tongue slid across your own slowly. Her grip tightened around his neck as his hand moved from her hips to her backside. He lifted her up, and she immediately wrapped your legs around his form. both groaning lightly, the friction sinfully delicious. God, how his skin slid across her own, how easily it glided thanks to the warm water. One of his hands roamed to her front, caressing your stomach with feather-soft strokes. Sakura moaned again, pressing her small body closer to him.**

**She felt the smile against her lips. His mouth detached from her own, nipping its way down her neck, then collarbone. Sakura's breath hitched as his mouth descended upon her breast and encased a hard pink nub. His tongue lapped at it roughly, causing it to harden further. The licks soon became nips, varying between stinging bites and tingling nibbles. Shivers racked Sakura's body, the pleasure tingling all the way down to her throbbing core. She groaned lightly as he moved to please her other nipple. The warmth of her body pressed against his was driving her wild. The shower began to steam, creating more pleasurable warmth.**

**Sakura cried out loudly as his finger dove into your being. She had been so caught up in what his mouth had been doing; she had completely forgotten his hand. The finger dipped in and out slowly, occasionally hooking upwards to scrape at her walls. Sakura's hips bucked forward lightly, begging for more. He obliged happily, adding another finger. He began to scissor his fingers every time they dove into her being, causing an immeasurable amount of pleasure to wash over her. And yet Sakura longed for something more. She groaned banging your hips against his fingers roughly. His chuckle, so deep and lust-filled, was an incredible turn on. She nearly lost herself as he added yet another finger to her being, beginning a fast and rough pace.**

**"A-ah!" Sakura panted**

**His thumb began to lightly toy with her clit, circling and massaging it forcefully. It wasn't long before Sakura cried out his name, her juices running down his fingers. She slumped forward, and he held her easily. Sakura watched as he led his fingers to his own mouth, cleaning them thoroughly for her to see. Sakura felt her core throbbing once more, more than a little turned on by his display. She smirked, however, ready to pay him back in kind. Grasping his shoulders and releasing her legs from around his waist, Sakura dropped to her knee's and pressed him against the wall of the shower, meeting his erect member. His hand was already weaving through her hair, ready to aid her in any way.**

**"Now we can work our feminine power at it's finest" Inner said enthusiasm**

**Sakura moved forward lightly, letting her breath ghost over his member. She watched as his eyes closed tightly. Slowly, she let her tongue lap its way up and down his member, making sure to press against the head lightly. His breath hitched above her. Sakura kissed him lightly on the head and then gave it a rough lick. A strangled groan made its way from his throat. Deciding against continuing his torture, Sakura took the head into her mouth. She sucked him, bobbing her head, taking a little more of him in each time. His hand fisted in her pink hair, tangling with the locks. The grip was slightly painful, but also immensely pleasurable. Sakura had made a vacuum out of her mouth, sucking every time she went up. She felt his member throb continuously, but before she could continue she was yanked up and slammed against the shower wall, He hefted her legs around his waist once again. At the same time his lips slammed against hers, he penetrated Sakura deeply. both let out loud groans at the delicious friction. He didn't wait, and Sakura didn't want him to. He set a rough, fast pace from the start.**

**He pumped into her fiercely. His hands gripped her hips tightly, and Sakura clawed at his shoulders leaving scars.**

**"S-Sasuke!"**

Sasuke was siting up, smirking down at the cherry blossom sleeping in His bed, she had been for about an hour now, and had been chanting His name.

"Mhmm" Sakura moaned, rocking her head side to side, Sasuke pulled back the sheet's.

A house of three men, and you go to sleep only in a shirt and panties?, Sasuke shook his head before planting him self at the bottom of the bed, below her.

Sasuke knew he was so out of line for bringing her into his room, while she was sleeping and unaware, but, she did promise to sleep him.

"Hn, having quite a good dream already, why not Amp it up?" Sasuke thought gripping her ankle's and pulling her down to him.

Sasuke took the hem of her shirt and dragged it up, just below her breast. Sasuke lifted on of her leg's on to his shoulder, and slowly started trailing little wet kisses, up her leg, Blowing on each one.

Sakura's hand's clenched then un-clenched.

"Sakura" Sasuke whisper against her skin before kissing the spot.

Sasuke was going further and further, getting nearer, and nearer to her secret palace.

Sakura didn't know what was happening, she wasn't going with her dream anymore, matter-of-face, she couldn't even hear her dream anymore, she only saw the picture.

Sakura gripped the sheet's and arched her back from the bed, Sasuke was right where he was not supposed to be.

**-,-,-**

**Happy New year **

**Review please!**


End file.
